


Pour some sugar on me

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Arse Worship, Blow Jobs, Build up, Daddy Kink, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sex Toys, age gap, coffee shop AU, mormor, sugar daddy sebastian, twink jim, twink!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has finally got out of his damned house and made it to London but living cost is high and he needs to get a job to survive. On his first day he meets a man and it might just be a turning point...</p><p>Completed, rated E for later chapters :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea and I couldn't resist writing it! Un beta'd so any mistakes are my fault! Enjoy :) P.S. letting you know now that Jim is just turned 18 and Sebastian is 35.
> 
> Playlist for this fic [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrp8yfUVuwtAxJ7INo1jQ7FaTFO7t5BzU)
> 
> [The amazing cover](http://sinnermoriarty.tumblr.com/post/112516443292) is by [sinnermoriarty](http://sinnermoriarty.tumblr.com/) :)

Jim was filled with the kind of seething anger that settled in the pit of your stomach and lingered there all day, except it had been a constant for about a month now. He, by all rights, should have been happy. He was away from his useless family which was really the main thing for him; if he had to spend one more day there with them he would have snapped and strangled them with his bare hands.

He had got into London Met on a scholarship to study mathematics, he was genuinely happy when he had received the letter telling him, it meant a chance to leave his godforsaken home but of course it seemed that nothing was ever going to be easy for him.  
The cost of living had proven to be much higher than even he had anticipated and now he was being forced to find a way to make more money just to be able to keep the tiny flat he was currently residing in, and even a decent meal once in a while wouldn’t go amiss.

He had been living in London for two months now, in his tiny flat, and it was more than he could have imagined but it was also much worse. He loved the city, there was so much opportunity but on the flipside it was November when it started to get really cold and he could barely afford to put the heating on.  
All of this was exactly why he found himself wearing some of the nicer clothes he owned heading to a small coffee shop for a ‘trial run’, basically he had to work for a full afternoon to see if they deemed him fit to work there but he was desperate.

He had already needed to fix his financial situation but it was really a few days ago that pushed him into desperation. He had spent his 18th birthday alone, by choice of course, but he couldn’t even afford to buy himself a decent hot meal which really pissed him off the most, he was thin enough as it was. He shook the thought from his head and pulled his jacket tighter around him to stave off the chill, a positively murderous look on his face as he turned onto the street where the coffee shop was located.

When he eventually arrived at the café he was ushered in by the same older woman that had interviewed him and he forced a smile onto his face. She fussed around him slightly, offering to take his jacket and clucking about how thin it was and he needed to start wear proper winter clothes. She had no idea, Jim was starting to seethe again and was on the very edge of telling her to just fuck off but he bit his tongue. He had to focus on getting the job, he needed it.

She started talking again but this time he actually listened as she had started to explain to him what he would actually be doing, he paid close attention and memorised everything she had said. He forced himself to nod politely when she asked if he had got everything, well of course he had, he wasn’t a fucking idiot. Not like everyone else apparently.

He moved behind the counter and took the apron from the woman (he should probably learn her name) and gave her a smile when she told him to shout if he needed help, as soon as she was gone he sneered. As if he would need help. He unfolded the apron and twisted his face at the sickly yellow colour of it before huffing and tying it around his waist, needs must.

He plastered his face with another fake smile and turned toward the counter and got to work. He was taking orders as a young girl worked behind him to make the drinks and if there were a few too many orders he would help out with the drinks too. He picked it all up incredibly fast, as he did with nearly everything, and he was soon serving all of the customers efficiently and ‘cheerfully’. Thanks to his proclivity for acting he had also earned himself so rather generous tips, mostly from idiot teenage girls who batter their eyelashes at him so he flirted back. Well… it was for the money after all.

He had now been working for a couple of hours when there was finally a lull in the amount of customers coming in, for such a small… bohemian (he twisted his face at the sheer thought) type of place it certainly got busy. Though he couldn’t find it in himself to complain, for a trial afternoon it was going very well and he would even get paid for it so if he didn’t get the job he would at least still have a bit of cash, plus the tips weren’t half bad either.

Jim was thinking about whether or not he would get the job, he thought he had a rather good chance, and absentmindedly wiping down the counter when the door opened with another customer. He took a breath and let another smile take over his face before he looked up.  
The smile was soon removed with a slackening of his jaw and the parting of his lips so his mouth hung open slightly, a man had just walked in through the door and he was… well he didn’t really know how to, really… describe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Sebastian 'meet' for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I updated faster than I thought I would!

The man nearly had to duck, just to get through the door and the small, nearly cramped, space of the coffee shop made him look even larger. Jim was too busy taking him in… and by that it meant he was unabashedly staring, and before he knew it the man was at the counter and already talking to him. 

“See something you like darling?” His voice completely washed over Jim and travelled down his spine and he very nearly shivered, having to take a moment to compose himself before he could reply at all. He eventually looked back up to see the man smiling at him, a smile that lit up his eyes and, oh fuck… right, order. Jim cleared his throat, 

“What would you like sir? To order that is, I mean what would you like to order?” He smiled at Jim again before looking up to the menu behind him, it was clear he already knew what he wanted and it was if he was winding Jim up on purpose. It was working.  
His eyes were immediately drawn to the curve of the man’s throat as he looked up at the menu; his skin was ever so slightly tanned with a smattering of dark stubble, darker than his dirty blonde hair. Jim subconsciously licked his lips and he had just started to wonder what that bit of skin right at the hollow of his throat would taste like before he noticed the man was looking at him again and he felt his face flush.

“You done staring sweet?” He had another smile on his face and didn’t seem bothered at all; well he must be used to it looking the way he did, all big and… Jim came back to himself and he looked up at the man, smiling back after a moment and muttering a nearly inaudible sorry. 

“Hmm, I’ll have a banana Frappuccino.” He handed his money over to Jim, a £20 note and if Jim might have fumbled with the change then he didn’t acknowledge it. Jim was ready to turn and shout the order to the girl working with him but she had already started making it, it seemed like she had started before he had even ordered. He shrugged before turning back to his customer, 

“It will be with you in a minute, uhm sir?” Why had he made it sound like a question? He mentally kicked himself, frowning at his own stupidity but the man simply gave him another gorgeous smile and nodded slightly in response.  
Jim forced himself to turn around and busy himself doing something, anything, behind the counter so it would stop him from starting. He was sure though that this time he wasn’t the one doing the staring as he felt that familiar prickle on the back of his neck that told him he was being watched. He breathed a large sigh of relief as his ‘colleague’ handed him the man’s order before he turned around to see he was indeed being watched, and intently at that. 

“Here you are sir.” He took the drink from Jim and only then did he realise how large the man’s hands were, in a way that seemed proportionate to the rest of him and his brain supplied him with the suggestion that everything might be in proportion. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying or doing anything ridiculous as the man said thank you and walked over to one of the small tables in the shop and pulling a book out of his bag.

He was so intent on watching him that his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he noticed the fiver that had been left on the counter as a tip. Jim picked it up and played with it for a moment before pocketing it; he looked over to the man and caught his eye before mouthing thank you.  
Not moments later he was shook from his reverie when the girl he was working with tapped him on the shoulder, Molly if he remembered correctly, and was standing right next to him before she started to speak. 

“He’s something else isn’t he?” She looked over to the man who was now reading and Jim twisted his face, if this was a cartoon her eyes would be hearts. Surely Jim didn’t have doe eyes like that when he was taking the man’s order did he? Instead of pondering it he turned to her with a neutral expression forced on to his face, 

“He is most certainly handsome but anyone with functioning eyes could see that.” 

“Oh uhm, I just meant. Well the way you were looking at him.” 

“Do you mean how you’re looking at him right now?” He raised a questioning eyebrow and her cheeks flushed pink. 

“But that’s alright because he doesn’t notice me, no one ever does.” She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, if Molly was looking for sympathy she certainly wasn’t going to get it from him,  
“plus he has to be like thirty-something, typical isn’t it? All of the good ones are gay or too old.” She laughed and Jim forced a smile onto his face, wouldn’t it be funny if he was both? He tried not to laugh at the thought before asking about him, 

“You said ‘he was something else’ in quite a familiar way, do you actually know him?”

“Oh well he comes in here every day, the owner talks to him quite often. She says he’s called Sebastian, ex-military man too.” Oh Jim could practically see him in his uniform, standing at parades rest and he had to stop himself from salivating at the thought, something Molly apparently noticed. 

“I wouldn’t get your sights set on him Jim, he’s obviously too old for you. Plus I bet he has a gorgeous girlfriend waiting for him at home or something. You should probably find someone your own age, if you’re not already with someone that is.” It was so painfully obvious that she was now trying to flirt with him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes but at the same time he figured this was quite the opportunity to find something out. 

“Sorry, but I don’t swing that way.” Molly looked resigned but it wasn’t Molly he was interested in, he looked straight over to the man, well, Sebastian and looked for a reaction. He had said it loud enough that he would have heard it and Sebastian glanced up and caught Jim’s eye for a millisecond before looking back down to his book.  
Jim had gleaned absolutely nothing from that and it was slightly infuriating, so annoying in fact that he resolved to stop paying attention to the man and simply ignore him instead. 

He chatted with Molly for a while who seemed to be quickly over the fact her flirting hadn’t worked, and he was surprised to find out she wasn’t actually the worst company. There had been no new customers so there wasn’t much to do for either of them anymore and he was getting quite bored with idle chatter so he started glancing toward Sebastian again.  
If he really knew him would he call him Seb? Or Sebby? Jim furrowed his brown, no definitely not Sebby, it was awful. He watched carefully as Sebastian finished his drink and he followed the man’s tongue with his eyes as he licked the last drop from his lips. He felt his face flush again but it wasn’t enough to stop him following the lines of the man’s body with his eyes as he stood from the table and made a move to leave.  
He turned away when the man gave him a wink, trying to ignore the effect it was having and when he turned back around he had already left and instead Molly was back in his line of vision. 

“Oh don’t let it bother you; he’s like that with nearly everyone.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Jim's tone was flat but at least he managed to keep the annoyance out of his voice. 

“Ah here’s Mrs Hudson!” At that moment the shop owner came over and said hello to Molly before giving him a smile,

“You were great today love and I think you would make a great part of our small team and I know how much you need this job, so I just popped in to tell you that you are finished for today but I will see you again at two on Monday.” She gave him another smile and didn’t wait for a reply before she walked off, getting back to doing whatever it was she done.  
She had even considered the fact that Jim needed to be at university in the morning through the weekdays so his shifts were afternoon shifts, he should be over joyed but all he could focus on was the fact that if Sebastian came in every day, it would make sense that it would be at the same time and this time it was in the afternoon. So that meant Jim would more than likely be working when he would come in, all his thoughts focused on the fact he would see the man again. 

On Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed! The next few chapters will be really short but I have a plan :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated and you can find me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one, this was probably going to be a very long week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look this chapter has a title haha I'm going to hopefully do a few shorter chapters like this then they will get longer again. I don't know but I am trying to write as often as I can!

Jim actually turned up to work half an hour early, he only had one lecture that morning so went home to relax but got rather twitchy and had to get ready and come in early, he wasn’t looking forward to anything of course he simply wanted to make a good impression…   
When he arrived he hung up his, quite frankly useless, jacket and took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the shop before grabbing his horrid apron and tied it around his waist.   
He ran a hand through his hair, he most definitely was NOT preening, before he moved behind the counter and decided to finally acknowledge Molly who was already setting up for the afternoon. It would seem he would more than likely be working with her from now on so he decided to make the effort and gave her a polite smile and a quiet hello before he got to work himself. 

As each hour passed he started to become jittery and his hand was constantly running through his hair, tousling it even further. It wasn’t until nearly quarter to five when it was already becoming dark that Sebastian walked into the café and Jim may have accidentally let out a sigh of relief. His demeanour then changed immediately and he stood up straighter, licking his lips as Sebastian walked over to the counter.   
Jim had already turned and nodded to Molly who had started to make Sebastian’s drink as he walked over and glanced at the menu again while Jim rolled his eyes. 

“Molly already told me you never order anything different so you can stop looking.” Jim tried to fix him with a glare but it lasted only a few moments before Sebastian smiled at him then laughed. Fuck. That laugh was amazing; it was deep and throaty and sent a shiver right through Jim. 

“I may not change my order darling but there’s nothing wrong with having a look at what’s on offer.” He looked at Jim intently, letting his eyes roam over his body before landing back on his face and Jim flushed under the intense scrutiny.   
He quickly averted his eyes and watched as Molly made Sebastian’s drink and when it was ready he rushed to give it to him so he would go and sit down, giving Jim the chance to observe him from a distance. Sebastian however must have noticed his rush and seemed to purposefully take longer to take out his money and pay for his order. At least Jim didn’t fumble with his change this time but he couldn’t stop the small flip in his gut when Sebastian left another fiver tip, this time with a wink.   
Jim observed as Sebastian made his way over to the same table he had been sitting at on Saturday and take his coat off before sitting down and sipping at his drink, he watched even more intently as the man dipped a finger into the whipped cream and licked it off the digit, and at that moment Jim’s brain went haywire. 

If Jim kissed him right now would it still be sweet from the cream? Would he taste completely of the banana Frappuccino or would he have his own unique taste beneath it all, as Jim’s tongue slid against his? His lips certainly looked soft, oh so soft, and Jim was willing to bet money that they would be skilled. He imagined the brush of those lips over his neck and the feel of his tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat, tasting Jim’s skin before teeth nibbling at the flesh and leaving a mark. He imagined the lips moving over his chest and the tongue flicking out every so often as he worked his way down his stomach to his…  
Jim almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Molly nudge his arm and he fixed her with a murderous scowl as she spoke, 

“He knows you’re staring you know? You’ve just been too busy… well staring to notice that he keeps glancing up.” 

“I don’t care. You said it yourself that basically I never had a chance so what’s wrong with simply looking?” He tried to keep the bitterness from his voice but it still seeped through and he looked pointedly at Molly when she replied. 

“Yeah, it is rather difficult to look away isn’t it?” Molly sighed and looked over to Sebastian with those ridiculous ‘heart eyes’ again and Jim huffed, if she even had a chance she probably wouldn’t even know what to do with him.   
Well, Jim didn’t have experience himself per say but he knew enough, he certainly knew enough to know exactly where he wanted that gorgeous mouth and where he certainly wouldn’t complain about having his. 

Jim licked his lips again at the though and continued to stare over at the table, his eyes roving over Sebastian’s body as he stood before it was covered up with the man’s coat. He expected something ridiculous like a wink before he left so Jim was rather taken aback when, instead of heading straight for the door, Sebastian took a detour and passed Jim standing at the counter, 

“See you tomorrow sweetheart.” He froze and just about managed to make himself nod before the man left. He took a few seconds to wrap his mind around what had happened and he turned around to see if Molly had just seen but she was evidently too busy cleaning the coffee machine behind him, of course it might have been nothing since Molly had mentioned that he came across as a bit of a flirt but it felt… different.   
Jim had never ever considered he might actually like working in a small coffee shop like this never mind begging any higher power for it to be his next shift already, begging for it to be Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked :) Comments and kudos are appreciated more than you know, find me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com


	4. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet properly... technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the next chapter will be really short, well this one was also meant to be but I am incapable of stopping myself.

Tuesday found Jim shivering fiercely as he walked down to the café. His jacket, even thought it was the warmest one he owned, had been rendered useless thanks to the freezing cold temperatures that were ravaging London. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying the best he could to fend off the cold; it was without doubt that the first thing he was going to do with his first pay check was buy a new coat. The warmest one he could possibly find.   
Food wasn’t even at the top of his priority list at the moment because he was so fucking cold and he was more than angry about it, which is exactly why he snapped as the person who interrupted his silent seething, 

“You not cold in that jacket darling?” 

“It’s none of your fucking business!” He stopped in his tracks when he finally turned around and realised who it was, of all people Sebastian was now standing beside Jim. 

“Well I’m glad you don’t serve all of your customers like that or you would never get tipped.” Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the teen, watching as the air between them occasionally fogged up with their breath. 

“I’m sorry for snapping but it comes as no surprise that I’m slightly moody because it just so happens that I’m fucking freezing.” Jim glared up at Sebastian, even with the tip of his nose and ears pink from the cold he still looked perfect and Jim absolutely hated him for it. He frowned; trying to figure out how someone could even look like that and the next thing he knew there was a sudden warmth around his neck. He realised that Sebastian had wrapped his own scarf around Jim.   
His nose was assaulted with the smell of Sebastian and he found himself instinctively closing his eyes and inhaling deeply; he looked back up, acutely aware that Sebastian would have noticed what he had just done, and mumbled a small thank you. 

“Well, I was hardly going to let you freeze.” Sebastian looked at the teen trying to get a read on him and getting very little, after a few more moments Sebastian stuck out a gloved hand for Jim to shake. 

“Sebastian Moran.” Jim narrowed his eyes before cautiously taking Sebastian’s hand in his own and gripping it for a few moments before letting his own hand fall back to his side, the fact Molly said he was like this with everyone on repeat in the back of his mind. 

“Jim Moriarty.” 

“Well Jim, I think you should be getting to work.” Jim simply nodded before turning and continuing to walk down the street with Sebastian beside him. When they arrived at the café Sebastian held open the door for Jim and he glared at him for the action, muttering that he wasn’t a fucking invalid under his breath but there was no real venom in it, if anything he quite liked it.   
Once they were inside Jim let the heat of the café warm him up before pulling off his jacket then, as if he was just remembering, Sebastian’s scarf. He turned to give him back the scarf but the man simply shook his head, 

“You will need it for walking home.” He gave Jim a small smile before taking off his own coat and gloves and following him over to the counter where Molly was strangely absent.   
“Looks like I will be making your order today then.” Jim stepped behind the counter, picking up his apron and tying it around his waist before moving over to make the Frappuccino but he was stopped before he could start. 

“I think it’s about time I started to have something more suited to the weather hmm?” Jim rolled his eyes, so much for never changing his order, and waited rather impatiently as Sebastian decided what he wanted to order instead. He eventually settled on a caramel macchiato, stating he had an unforgiving sweet tooth and paying before Jim set about making it.   
Sebastian waited by the counter as Jim made his order and brought it over for him, he said his thanks and Jim went to move away but Sebastian halted him again, 

“Don’t forget your tip sweetheart.” This time he handed over a ten pound note, Jim’s stomach flipping as their bare fingers brushed and watching like some love sick teenage girl as Sebastian went and sat down.   
It was around that moment when molly decided to appear, she must have been in the back room sorting something out, and her eyes widened at the tip Sebastian had left Jim. 

“You look surprised Molly; I thought you said he was like that with everyone?” 

“Well he was… is, but I mean a fiver would be nothing at all because according to Mrs Hudson he’s really well off but Jim, he just gave you a ten pound tip for one cup of coffee. It’s just… I don’t know. He’s never tipped that much before.” 

“Perhaps he just really liked the service?” Molly didn’t reply but made some kind of noise in what sounded like agreement before moving behind the counter and saying nothing more as they both got ready to serve the customers that were starting to come in.   
They were kept rather busy from then on so Jim didn’t really have much time to indulge in a bit of staring at Sebastian and the occasional fantasy, there was also a rush of customers and he ended up so busy he missed Sebastian leaving. Once he noticed Sebastian was gone he looked straight over to his jacket and smiled as he saw the scarf was still there, he could imagine the soft material wrapped around his neck and Sebastian pulling Jim to him with the scarf to steal a kiss… Oh right customers. 

 

~

 

That evening when Jim was home, well it was hardly home, just somewhere he currently lived, he was far too happy to care about how cold the flat was. He was too happy to notice the small patch of damp that was starting to appear on his bedroom ceiling and he was too happy to notice he was rather hungry.   
The anger was still there of course, he was angry that he was like this over a complete stranger he knew next to nothing about and he hated the fact he was acting like a child with a silly crush. Yet, he still went to sleep in a good mood, willing it to be tomorrow afternoon already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated and you can find me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com :)


	5. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim get's something unexpected but it's quieter than usual in the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look two chapters in one day! (Mostly in case I don;t update tomorrow) but lucky you's haha.

Jim woke up that morning to find he was clutching the scarf in one hand and smiling he shook his head, the smile however soon disappeared when he realised what time it was and he jumped out of bed, ignoring the bit of cold air and rushing to the small bathroom. He dashed to get ready, at the last moment looping the scarf around his neck and making sure he had everything before practically running to his lecture. 

Thankfully he made it just on time and breezed through the classes, the mathematics coming easy to his talented mind. He finished up any work they may have been given as soon as he received it so he never had any chance of falling behind before he went to his job at the café; Jim had promised himself that today at work he would try to hold a conversation with Sebastian. Or at least he would try not to snap at him, he knew he was only really angry with the man because of this ridiculous… infatuation but he had told himself to get over it. Surely he could talk to the man without immediately lusting after him and thinking about all of the things he could do with his tongue, right? 

When he arrived at the coffee shop he walked in and went through what was now already becoming routine; he took off his jacket and now his scarf, and hung them up before grabbing his apron and moving behind the counter. Except this time there was a large box on the counter top and it was in his way. 

“Molly?” She quickly came over from the coffee machine as if she had been waiting for the moment Jim called her over to ask what was going on.  
“Is this an order for the shop or something?” Molly looked suspiciously happy at the question and she eagerly pointed to a label on the side that just had Jim M written on it. 

“No, it’s apparently for you. According to Mrs Hudson it was dropped off by a courier this morning and we are really both itching to know what’s inside.” She paused for a moment before looking to Jim and gesturing to the box,  
“Well open it!” Jim sighed, trying to outwardly appear uninterested and cautious but truth be told he was probably more eager to know what was inside than Molly. She hovered around Jim as he slowly opened the box, he was actually nervous as he slowly lifted the lid; he finally removed the lid completely and couldn’t hold back his gasp at the contents.  
He moved the note from the top and placed it on the counter before pulling the material from the box and holding it up, it was by far one of the nicest coats he had ever seen and he didn’t even have to think before he tried it on. It fell to just above his knees and the fit was very nearly perfect and he immediately grabbed the note from the top, needing to know who this miracle worker was even though he already had his suspicions.  
Jim picked up the note and started reading immediately,

I hope you like the coat. I wasn’t 100% sure of your ‘style’ but I liked it and I thought you would too. Don’t tell anyone but I’m actually rather looking forward to seeing you wearing it. Unfortunately that won’t be today, I have prior engagements that will keep me busy all day so I will be unable to drop by the café.  
Also before you even think about protesting the fact I bought you this coat it’s because I just couldn’t let you go cold, I don’t expect anything from you I just hated seeing you shivering like that yesterday, though I suppose a smile in return wouldn’t go amiss.  
SM x

P.S. You can tell Molly that it is from family if you would prefer to avoid any question, she might even be jealous and we wouldn’t want that hmm?  
Jim didn’t really know how to react to the entire thing but apparently his body decided for him and he couldn’t stop the grin that took over his face. This coat was now probably the nicest thing he had ever owned and he had someone who was still basically a stranger to thank, he shook his head and re-read the note again trying to let it sink in and he was so engrossed in re-reading it he startled slightly when Molly spoke. 

“Well, who is it off?!” 

“Oh just family you know, telling me I should wrap up warm. The usual family stuff.” The lie flowed from his mouth and he gave Molly a convincing smile and she smiled and nodded in return, seemingly happy with the explanation, before returning to work. 

Jim moved over to the coat rack and took off his new coat, hanging it up next to his old jacket laughing quietly in disbelief as he looked between the two before he went back to the counter and got to work.  
By the end of his shift Jim had resolved to tell Sebastian how grateful he was for the coat but he could easily start paying him back once his pay from this job started to go through. He had also resolved that tomorrow he would hold some semblance of a proper conversation with the man, but mostly he really wanted to know the true reasons behind him buying that coat. There was no way someone would be that nice, he would be so fucking angry if he was that nice on top of looking like some kind of Adonis. 

He shook his head, he was so easily angered, he should just focus on the conversation he was going to have with Sebastian tomorrow, he would keep it pleasant and he may even get to know something about the man. Jim found himself hoping that Sebastian would ‘bump into him’ on the street again so they would be able to talk for a few minutes in some semblance of privacy, also the few minutes he had spent alone with the man were perhaps more enjoyable than he cared to admit. 

Now… How long was it until Thursday afternoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are super duper and you can find me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com ^.^


	6. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally move toward... well it's something at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, I kept saying this one especially would be short but apparently I lied and I think it ended up being even longer. Anyway, the next chapter should be even longer! Might take me a few days though but stay with me <3

Thursday morning went surprisingly well; he had been pulled aside at university and told he was excelling with his mathematical works, because of this he had left the last lecture with a small smile on his face, a smile that only grew when he sat in the canteen with a hot beef sandwich and chips thanks to tip money from the café.   
He ate his lunch slowly, savouring every bite before the food went cold and he left the university feeling more than content and started walking slowly to work.   
Jim wasn’t even really feeling the cold thanks to the new coat in his possession and the fact he was wearing Sebastian’s own scarf, Jim had already decided that he was going to keep it and Sebastian didn’t really have any choice in the matter. He walked down the street, keeping himself amused by watching the puffs of breath leave his mouth and dissipate, lost in his own world.

“Well, that’s certainly a nice coat.” Jim immediately turned around at the sound of that deep voice and he immediately found himself smiling up at Sebastian. It took a few moments before Jim remembered his resolve to find out about the coat and he tried to look slightly more indifferent about seeing Sebastian, he needed to know about the coat first and everything else he had intended on doing could wait. 

“Yes it is a nice coat and I was wondering what on earth would possess someone to buy it for someone who is basically a completely stranger.” Jim gave Sebastian a look that silently told him he was waiting and he planted to feet to let him know he wasn’t planning on dropping it until he had an acceptable answer.   
Sebastian closed his eyes for a second before scrubbing a hand over his face and rubbing his stubbled jaw in exasperation. He had the option of again pointing out that he didn’t want him to be cold but he knew Jim wouldn’t buy it, so instead he took a step closer to the teen and started to talk. 

“I know more than you think Jim. You try to act like you don’t need anyone’s help but, this may come as a surprise now, I am not actually an idiot.” He moved even closer to Jim, looking down at the teen and resisting the urge to place a hand on his shoulder. 

“I knew there was obviously something wrong about you wearing that worn out jacket despite the freezing weather. You look like you’re slightly underweight and I have seen the way you look at the food in the café, so to sum up, I am not stupid and I just wanted to help. That is why I bought you the coat.” Jim simply stood there and stared up at Sebastian, doing nothing else. After what may have been nearly a minute it became highly unsettling and Sebastian started to feel a prickle of discomfort.   
When it started to become apparent that he was unlikely to get any sort of reply from Jim he gave a frustrated huff and turned around. He started to walk down the street, this time in the opposite direction of the café, throwing a quick look over his shoulder before continuing walking. 

“Keep the coat sweetheart.” The first thought he had was that he was sure he could go without his coffee fix for a day and he had to refrain from laughing at the stupidity of it, he had to stop himself from laughing at how a simple gesture on his end completely backfired. Sebastian shook his head and forced himself to keep walking when he heard footsteps behind him, trying to match his pace but he was forced to stop when a smaller hand grabbed him and tugged him back.   
He turned and looked down at Jim, expecting anger and receiving… curiosity,

“There’s more. I know there’s more Sebastian. You aren’t the only one who can notice things.” Sebastian froze, just as he had seem more in Jim, Jim had done the same. He took a breath and spoke softly torn between wanting to be angry and frustrated or just plain resigned.

“Just leave it Jim, please.” The last word sounded almost desperate and he tried to avoid Jim’s eyes, unsure how either of them would react and the air seemed to hang heavy between them. 

“I’m eighteen you know, if that’s what it is?” Jim offered a small smile and looked up at Sebastian, finding him looking away and he brought a hand up to cup the taller man’s Jaw, tilting his head and forcing him Sebastian to look at him.   
Sebastian’s eyes eventually flicked to Jim’s and he couldn’t stop himself from giving a resigned smile. 

“You are an enigma Jim.” There was a tangible silence between them before Jim smiled a bit wider, 

“You still didn’t have to buy me the coat.” Sebastian huffed out a laugh, the air between them fogging up for a moment before he looked down to see Jim’s hand still lightly grasping his. He moved his own gloved hand slightly wiggling it free of Jim’s grasp before properly entwining their fingers. 

“I did have to buy you the coat and you can stop bloody complaining about it.” That time it was Jim’s turn to huff out a small laugh and shake his head before letting the smile fade slightly and looking back up to Sebastian, 

“Is this… Could this happen?” Sebastian frowned slightly as the question, looking down at the floor and thinking for half a moment, lifting his head he looked directly at Jim’s dark eyes, 

“I don’t know if it should, but it could, perhaps.” Sebastian eventually and reluctantly let go of Jim’s hand and spoke again before Jim could protest,   
“You need to get to work, come on, and you can make my coffee and maybe take some time to think.” He started to walk again, this time towards the café and made sure Jim was walking beside him. Jim did walk next to him but glared at the pavement as if it had personally offended him as he did so before suddenly breaking the silence, 

“I don’t need to fucking think. What do you think I have been doing all week!?” 

“Don’t be a brat.” Sebastian’s tone was suddenly very firm and authoritarian, it surprisingly shut Jim up straight away and he even stopped glaring at the pavement. 

“I told you to think, so that’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to go to work, then you’re going to go home and think some more and, if you’re lucky, I may just pop in tomorrow.” Jim didn’t reply, nearly shocked into silence and instead simply nodded. He felt as if he had been scolded and for some reason it made him want to blurt out as many apologies as he could to Sebastian but instead he bit his tongue and they walked the rest of the way in silence.   
~  
Molly had stared when they had walked into the café together and Jim had given her no reaction and Sebastian couldn’t help but wink at her to wind her up. That afternoon had been moderately busy but there had been some rude customers and Jim found himself snapping right back at them. He spent most of the afternoon being distracted by Sebastian and was feeling exhausted when he was finished.   
That night he had thought until he could think no more, but he would never give Sebastian the pleasure of knowing that. Jim had slept in the coat to stave off the below freezing temperatures and he had fallen asleep to some rather… ‘Warming’ thoughts of Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated so much and you can find me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com


	7. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something always happens on a Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, I'm so sorry for the delay but this chapter is much longer (about 1.7k) and I even had to split it into two parts! Un beta'd (sorry!)

Jim woke up slowly, both confused and well… hard as a rock. He could hardly be blamed; he was still a teenager after all and had gone to sleep thinking of Sebastian, so really it was inevitable. Anyone else would have probably woken up in the same predicament.   
Jim looked over to the clock; he only had one lecture today before work so really he had plenty of time to… Well, it was rare he ever touched himself. He mostly found it to be a waste of time and it unnecessarily used effort that could be used elsewhere, despite this he found himself biting his lip as he rested his hand over his clothed erection and he mind immediately supplied him with an image of Sebastian. 

In his mind he was standing beside the bed and tutting? Why was he tutting? Jim started to palm himself through the material of his boxers and he could hear Sebastian speaking clearly in his head,   
“Such a pretty little thing aren’t you?” Jim pressed his palm down slightly harder and groaned softly,   
“but I’m so disappointed that you couldn’t wait, am I not that important?” Jim’s hand stilled, he hadn’t thought about today at all. Didn’t Sebastian hint that something would be happening today? But would something actually happen or was Jim being ridiculous and overly hopeful? He moved his hand away completely and huffed in frustration, the whole thing was infuriating and he pulled himself out of bed.   
Shivering as the cold air hit him he made his way into the small bathroom, which was even colder, while trying to ignore the still present hardness between his legs.   
Thankfully there was more than enough hot water for a thorough shower and he took his time, washing himself thoroughly. He had however refused to touch himself again, ruining his mood with frustration and he stepped out of the shower with a frown on his face.

Jim got dressed quickly, not wanting to stand in the chill longer than necessary; he very nearly forewent his coat but decided it would be an incredibly petty thing to do, also it was still incredibly cold and he wasn’t going to freeze for one maddening man.   
He walked slowly to his lecture completely in his own world, and of course that meant he was preoccupied with thoughts of Sebastian. Thoughts about how maddening he was, how gorgeous he was and how fucking angry he made Jim. Thoughts about how annoying it was that this man had come and nearly upturned everything, thoughts about how Jim wanted to taste every inch of his skin and how he wanted Sebastian to do the same to him.   
He was so lost in himself he very nearly missed his lecture, he even had to jog the last part of the way and barely made it on time, getting through the doors just as she was about to start and quickly taking a seat. 

If you asked about the lecture Jim would hardly be able to recall what it was actually about, he remembered some vague equations but that was it and it was a good job he was so ahead with his work because he was so distracted. And the closer it got to going to the café the more distracted he became, by the time he actually arrived at his job the absentmindedness had turned into pure nerves.   
Sebastian hadn’t been out on the street to meet him like the past couple of times and it only made the nerves slightly worse, he didn’t understand why he was nervous, nothing might happen. He was just being ridiculous, Sebastian would probably come in for his coffee and leave like usual. Sebastian also wasn’t in the café when he arrived, it was Molly and a few customers plus the guy who must help her before Jim took over. 

He was just getting ready to leave and Jim looked over as Molly stared after him and Jim shook his head, she was hardly going to at least have a shot with anyone if she didn’t stop acting like a pathetic lovelorn fool. His own eyes followed him out too however, he may have even trailed his eyes down his back and glanced at his arse, how does anyone even function in clothes that tight? Jim couldn’t help but watch him leave; nearly unable to tear his eyes away from him but when he left he eventually flicked his eyes back up and very nearly jumped back. Sebastian was standing in the doorway, just about to walk in, with a pointed look on his face.   
Jim felt his face flush, the sudden heat on his cheeks suggesting he was bright red while Sebastian still stood there and stared at him. Jim felt like he should rush over and apologise to Sebastian but for what he didn’t exactly know, he was only looking and it’s not like anything was happening with Sebastian… Yet? 

He eventually stopped staring right back at Sebastian and hurried to move behind the counter as Sebastian finally stopped standing in the doorway and walked into the café. As Sebastian walked in he smiled and winked at Molly who blushed beet red and Jim abruptly realised why the man had such a firm look on his face as he came in. He was actually slightly jealous, they still hardly even knew each other and he was jealous. Oh if this wasn’t going to be the most dysfunctional relationship, well, if there was one. Well Jim hoped there would be something but it was nearly impossible to tell with Sebastian.  
Finally Sebastian reached him at the counter and he gave Jim a small smile, 

“Something sweet and something hot, surprise me sweetheart.” Jim almost choked and coughed loudly before it took a moment to sink in that he was in fact talking about his order; he looked over his shoulder to Molly and waited a moment for his brain to start working again before asking her to make a caramel macchiato. He turned back to Sebastian and told him how much his drink would be, trying to act as normal as he possibly could, attempting to treat him like a normal customer and Sebastian couldn’t help but grin at his rather poor attempt. He tried not to laugh at how nonchalant Jim was trying to be and handed him a ten and a twenty pound note. 

“You’re going to have to try harder than that darling. Keep the change.” Jim simply smiled and said his thanks, trying to keep up this, quite frankly pointless charade as he handed Sebastian his drink. Again Sebastian went over to his usual spot just like any other time and the tensions started to bubble back up in Jim’s stomach because he was just waiting for something to happen, he knew something had to but maybe not Sebastian didn’t seem any different… Perhaps he was just being ridiculous; the whole situation was quite frankly bizarre and Jim spent his time trying desperately not keep looking over to Sebastian to see if anything was going to happen.   
Around an hour later Sebastian stood up from the table his had been sitting at, picking up a piece of paper that he had just wrote on and walked back over to the counter, completely uncaring of the fact that Molly was staring at him trying to figure out what was on the paper. He reached the counter and leaned over slightly so he was closer to Jim and he handed over the piece of paper, letting his fingers purposefully caress over Jim’s. 

“I’m making myself a decent dinner tonight and I might just make enough for two. It would be a shame to see any of it go to waste.” He gave Jim a small smile before pulling on his coat and leaving the café without another word. Jim watched him walk out before looking down to the piece of paper in his hand, the writing on it was near perfect and it had on an address and a time, 6pm? Which meant Sebastian knew that Jim finished at around five giving him plenty of time to get there. He smiled at the thought but tried to let it drop from his face as Molly came up beside him, 

“So what’s that then?” She was trying to sound like she didn’t care but Jim could hear the small waver of excitement in her voice and Jim shook his head, it was probably best that maybe no one knew anything at the moment…

“It’s nothing Molly.” She looked slightly put out at the fact Jim wasn’t sharing something with her and it looked like she was going to protest or as again before Jim stopped her with a raised hand. 

“No, don’t. Just leave it…Please.” Molly huffed slightly but thankfully left it and Jim let out a small breath of relief, it wasn’t as if he didn’t want to share but he just didn’t know if it was particularly a good idea. He didn’t even know if it he was going… The next time Jim had a free moment he was looking up Sebastian’s address on his phone so he could get directions. 

As five o’clock came Jim was helping Molly clean up, wiping down tables and the counter with the piece of paper safely tucked in his pocket and the nerves starting to surface again, even worse than before. He remained in a constant state of nervous energy until around 20 past when he finally left, luckily according to his phone Sebastian lived around a 20 minute walk away so he would safely make it there before six.   
Jim said his goodbyes to Molly and Mrs Hudson, giving them both a slightly forced smile before pulling on his coat and Sebastian’s scarf, which was now his, and set off in the opposite way he usually walked. 

He openly gaped when he arrived in the area that Sebastian lived, looking around and taking in every detail, he felt so out of place and the buildings screamed upper class. With trepidation in his step he walked up to the correct building, double checking the slip of paper again and re-reading the note t the bottom. It told Jim to buzz in and simply say it was Jim for Mr Moran, he tucked the paper back into his pocket and finished the walk up to the large glass door and stopping just in front of it. 

Jim raised his hand slowly toward the buzzer, chewing on his bottom lip as he did so. Well, here goes nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated so much! Find me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com and I will try and get the next game done as quickly as I can, thank you for keeping up with my poopy fic ♥


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have dinner and Jim is, well... Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry for the slow update (this writing thing is harder than anticipated) also I have split what was meant to be this chapter into two so I could update sooner and one chapter wasn't just ridiculously long.   
> I already have the next chapter planned out so it shouldn't be took long, thank's for reading and enjoy :) Also, the smut will finally start to happen in the next chapter woo!

The buzzer was louder than he expected and he jumped slightly before composing himself and waiting for a response, a moment later a voice came over the small speaker,   
“Hello, welcome to Hallswell apartments.” Jim didn’t really know where to look so he settled for looking at the speaker next to the door and he cleared his throat, 

“Uhm, this is Jim for Se- I mean Mr Moran.” There was no reply for a few seconds and in that short space of time Jim may have started to panic ever so slightly, what if he wasn’t in the right place? He almost scrambled to get the piece of paper from his pocket but before he could find it the speaker crackled quietly and the man spoke again, 

“You’ve been told to go straight up. Floor four.” Jim frowned at the fact he hadn’t told him an apartment number until it slowly dawned on him that Sebastian must be on an entire floor, he tried not to let his mouth hang open in (what he would never admit) slight awe. A moment later there was another buzz and he tried the door, he walked straight in and immediately started looking around the large entry way for a lift. He caught the eyes of a man sitting at a desk close to the entrance, the man he most likely spoke to, and he pointed to the other side of the entryway and nodding toward the area he had already gestured to. Jim followed the gesture with his eyes and murmured a thank you, walking over to the pointed out lift and pressing the button to call it down. Fucking hell, even the lift was posh. 

He stepped inside and pressed the button for the fourth floor, starting to feel slightly sick with nerves the closer he got. The lift soon came to a smooth stop and he stepped out into a spacious hallway with a fire escape at one end and a door embellished with a large chrome 4 on it in front of him. He steeled himself with a deep breath; Sebastian would have obviously been told he was coming up so now there was really no backing out.  
Jim raised a hand and knocked loudly on the door, shifting around on his feet trying to dispel some of the nervous energy as he waited for the door to be opened.   
He soon heard the snick of a lock being opened and found that he was taking a step back when the door started to open; he mentally kicked himself, acting like some kind of idiot because Sebastian was answering the door and he tried to quickly collect himself. 

As soon as Sebastian saw Jim he couldn’t stop the small grin that broke out across his face, the fact he was still bundled up in the coat and scarf and still shifting nervously on his feet couldn’t be described as anything other than cute. He held the door open for a few moments, just watching Jim, before raising an eyebrow and gesturing to the door,   
“Well, are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?” Jim shot him a glare before slowly walking into the large apartment and being unable to stifle his small gasp as he looked around. He could probably fit his own flat in here four times over with plenty of room to spare, Sebastian followed him into the centre of the open-plan apartment as he took everything in and after a few more moment Jim finally turned around, 

“It’s not much, but its home.” Sebastian laughed as the sarcasm dripping from Jim’s voice and shook his head as he took a large step forward toward the teen. Jim was distracted slightly by the laugh so was surprised at the sudden step forward and found him almost stumbling back to move away but this only seemed to make Sebastian laugh again. He shook his head and raised his hands as if he was surrendering and presenting as no threat, 

“Calm down, I was only going to take your coat and scarf sweetheart.” Jim blinked slowly and recognised just how ridiculous he was being, there was no need to be acting all… well like this. 

“I – sorry, I’m just not used to this situation, I haven’t done anything like this before.” 

“What, you don’t have dinner?” Sebastian quirked the corner of his mouth up in amusement as Jim finally rushed to take off his coat and scarf handing them to Sebastian who hung them up before motioning for Jim to join him in the kitchen area. There was a large glass table with two settings near each other and Jim randomly chose one and sat down before speaking, 

“Honestly I don’t have dinner as often as I would like but this is different, I mean it’s with a person with tableware and its dinner dinner, not just dinner.” Jim quickly shut his mouth when he realized he was basically rambling and he quietly turned around so he could watch Sebastian finish making their dinner instead. After a few instants Sebastian turned around, wiping his hands slowly on a tea towel, as if he was carefully considering a reply to Jim’s minor rambling. 

“Firstly, you should be having dinner every day.” He saw Jim go to open his mouth but he held up his hand to stop any interruptions and carried on speaking,   
“Before you say anything I know that sometimes you can’t have a dinner and I’m saying now that I will make sure you do. It’s no skin off my back.” 

“But why would you do that? Why me? I could be a nightmare for all you know?”

“Oh I have already figured out that you can be a major brat but there’s something about you… Something I find interesting to say the least.” Jim scowled, he knew there was obviously more but he wasn’t going to press it again, not when the man had went out of his way to offer Jim dinner in his own home, so instead Jim chose not to reply. 

“Jim, I can see you practically itching to ask me what else there is to it but don’t. We have already had a similar discussion and you informed me you were eighteen, as if you already knew what I really wanted before I had said or done anything. Yet, you came over and accepted my invitation so I could as you why you’re here but I’m not going to.” Sebastian turned back around to finish making the dinner, mostly just plating up now, and Jim watched as he moved about the kitchen putting together the meals before a plate was set down in front of Jim.   
He immediately salivated at the sight of the food, it looked amazing and he watched as Sebastian sat down with his own plate. 

“You didn’t have to go to this trouble you know? But, thank you.” 

“It was no trouble, either was I would have made it.” He offered Jim a small smile before nodding toward his plate, 

“Go on then, eat.” Jim picked up his knife and fork before having to decide where to start; he eventually picked up a small piece of meat and hummed loudly as soon as it hit his tongue. It was slightly spiced with cracked pepper and he honestly didn’t think he had tasted anything nicer until he tasted the mashed potato, humming loudly again he was soon completely focused on eating and savouring his food.   
When he was about halfway through his meal he was distracted by a small laugh coming from Sebastian and he looked up and glared at him, 

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just wondering if you are aware of how… vocal you are when you are eating.” Jim flushed slightly and looked back down at his plate, clearing his throat, 

“Sorry I, it’s just really good.” 

“Oh don’t apologise it was just slightly, well it was moderately distracting.” Jim’s neck flushed slightly darker but a small smile appeared on his lips, 

“I will try and be quiet.” Jim picked up his fork again and practically moaned around a mouthful of food, trying greatly not to snicker at Sebastian’s reaction. He had nearly choked on his own food and had to take a rather long drink of wine; Jim smirked to himself and continued eating. Every so often though he would make a rather loud noise of appreciation, trying not to laugh as Sebastian’s reaction each time and focus on finishing his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will update asap, comments and kudos mean the world and you can find me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com :)


	9. Friday evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an after dinner treat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the length of time this has taken but I had to split this again. So there will be many more chapters than initially anticipated also this chapter ended up being over twice as long as usual so that might make up for the wait :)  
> Un-beta'd (sorry about that!)
> 
> (This is where it starts to earn it's E rating woo!) Also thanks for sticking with me!

Soon enough they had both finished their meals having ate in amiable silence, of course except for the noises Jim had decided to make and the slightly distracted shuffling of Sebastian. They both sat for a few moments, just relaxing and sipping at their wine with Sebastian trying to compose himself slightly before he eventually got up and took their plates over to the sink.  
He rested against the counter facing away from Jim and took a deep breath, Sebastian didn’t actually know what he was doing in all honesty, there wasn’t really a plan he had just impulsively decided to invite Jim over for dinner. Of course he knew what he would like, but that would be far too much too soon wouldn’t it? Though, the way Jim had been acting over dinner had suggested otherwise and he broke out into a grin, he may have been acting like a little bastard but it had certainly made for an interesting dinner at least.  
Sebastian eventually moved leaving the plates in the sick and going to top up his glass of wine as Jim still sipped slowly at his first, he sat down again and gave him a small smile.

“So what actually brought you to London?” Jim shrugged and took a large sip of his drink, twisting his face slightly before looking back up at Sebastian, 

“I’m not going to bore you with my home life but I will give you the footnotes, it was shit. I actually enjoyed school because it got me away for a while and it just so happened that I excelled and got accepted into London met on a scholarship for Mathematics, so here I am.” 

“I’m assuming you ended up working at the café because the loan enough wasn’t nearly enough because you were on a scholarship?” 

“Basically yes, that and I didn’t take every single loan or grant possible because the amount I would have to pay back was ludicrous. It worked out cheaper to find my own place too, instead of student accommodation, just because it’s in London they think they have the right to charge that fucking much.” 

“Well London certainly isn’t the cheapest place to live.” Sebastian paused for a moment, thinking, sipping slowly at his drink before he spoke again.  
“Could you not have found a flat mate or something and split the cost?” 

“I couldn’t really, I didn’t have the contacts to find one and I certainly wouldn’t trust anyone I didn’t know to just move in with me. I wouldn’t want to be alone in a flat with someone I didn’t know at all.” 

“Hmm, so you trust me then?” The question caught Jim off guard and he didn’t know how to respond, he was so taken aback he automatically laughed as a response before actually articulating a reply.

“Well, I must trust you at least a little or I don’t suppose I would have come. I do however unreservedly trust the fact that you are an amazing cook.” Sebastian flashed him a proud grin, the smile lingering on his lips.

“In that case I’m just going to have to cook for you again.” Jim flicked his eyes down to his drink before looking back up at Sebastian, licking his lips, and at that moment the filter between his brain and his mouth completely failed him. 

“What about breakfast?” As soon as the words had left Jim’s mouth he flushed red with absolute chagrin, he had definitely not meant to say that and was only meant to think it. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, sighing as he did so, it was the cheesiest most ridiculous thing he could have said and he was surprised he hadn’t heard Sebastian laughing yet. He opened his eyes again and looked over at Sebastian who was looking at him intently, 

“I can do breakfast.” He gave Jim a small smile when a flicker of relief passed over his face followed by surprise that Sebastian had responded like that. 

“I, well yes. Thank you.” Jim looked away and frowned at himself before draining the rest of his wine while he tried to figure out why Sebastian was making him act like this. He was usually infallible when it came to controlling the way he acted around other people but this was different and he was still angry at Sebastian for it. Jim watched as Sebastian sat there is didn’t reply but instead done that irritating thing where he didn’t speak but smiled and generally looked perfect.  
Another moment passed and Sebastian was standing up and leaving his now empty wineglass on the table, he walked over to the living area and motioned with his hand for Jim to Join him. 

 

“I was thinking a film, any ones you like in particular?” Jim stood up and walked over to the sofa, leaving his glass on the table as Sebastian did and chewing his lip as he considered what he may want to watch. 

“I don’t really watch films so I don’t actually know what I really like.” Jim sat down in the middle of the sofa, hoping he didn’t sound like some kind of pathetic idiot because they both knew the real reason he didn’t watch films. He didn’t even own a TV.  
Thankfully instead of prying or pitying him Sebastian simply turned on his TV and put on some random film that Jim had never heard of. 

“Well, I find that it’s rare you can go wrong with a good action movie.” He gave Jim a grin before moving over and settling down on the sofa next to him then turning his attention to the film that had now started. Jim eventually tore his eyes away from Sebastian, fuck he even had a perfect profile, and done the same. Except he may have settled slightly closer to Sebastian so their sides were brushing together despite the amount of space the sofa offered.  
Jim’s mind started to wonder after only 20 minutes of the film, it wasn’t exactly because he was bored; in fact the story was relatively interesting, it was just because Sebastian happened to be right next to him.  
He was just sitting there being all handsome and… large and Jim chewed the inside of his cheek deciding if he should do something, from what he had gathered there was no way Sebastian would protest and if Jim wanted something he was going to hunt it down until it was his and this time he wanted Sebastian. 

Jim had always been somewhat bolder than others too so instead of shifting closer so their sides were completely pressed together he just grasped Sebastian’s wrist and moved his arm until it was wrapped around his shoulders and he was nestled into Sebastian’s side. Sebastian paused for a moment, surprised by Jim’s movement but he soon relaxed against him. He started to trace his thumb over Jim’s shoulder, moving slowly over the slightly rough material of Jim’s shirt, making him hum in contentment and Sebastian turned his attentions back to the movie.  
A few minutes later Sebastian slowly moved the hand from his shoulder to lightly trace his fingertips over the back of Jim’s neck, just below his hairline. He moved them softly over the soft skin, just taking in the texture before he spoke, 

“Is this okay?” Sebastian’s voice was quiet, as if he was scared to disturb the moment and he smiled softly when Jim eventually nodded. They sat like that for what seemed a long while, Sebastian loosing track of time since he was preoccupied with the fact he was actually this close to Jim and he was finding it rather difficult to concentrate on the film.  
He pulled his eyes away from the TV to look at Jim again and was surprised to see Jim already looking at him, the surprise very nearly drawing a gasp from his lips. 

“Jim?” Jim breathed out quietly in response, letting his eyes flick down to Sebastian’s lips then back up to his face as Sebastian then started to mentally reason with himself as he realised just how close his lips were to Jim’s own. The teen had decided to accept his invitation, he had kept glancing at Sebastian like he was quite ready to jump his bones at any moment and he eventually figured he had nothing to lose and it was what they both wanted.  
Sebastian tilted his head down; he barely had to move before his lips brushed against Jim’s as he closed his eyes. There was a quiet stuttered gasp from the teen at the brush of lips and Sebastian pressed his lips to Jim’s once more before moving back to properly gauge Jim’s reaction. Before he could open his eyes Jim had followed his movement back, as if he were chasing after Sebastian’s lips and he was soon kissing him again but this time the kiss was firmer and more insistent. Sebastian tightened the arm that was around Jim’s shoulders so he was holding him as close as possible in that position. 

After a few moments Sebastian parted his lips and slowly ran his tongue over Jim’s lower lip, licking along the soft skin until Jim’s lips parted in response. He slid his tongue slowly into Jim’s mouth and started to take his time tasting him, savouring it as he brought his other arm around to rest his hand on Jim’s waist.  
Jim had of course kissed a few people but it had never been like this, no one had kissed him like this. At the moment it was soft, almost tender, but there was an underlying tension that was promising heat and something that was pure sex; the thought alone causing Jim to moan quietly into the kiss.  
They eventually parted, both breathing slightly heavier, and without warning Sebastian pulled Jim onto his lap so the teen was straddling his thighs before immediately kissing him again. Jim wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders and pulled himself closer, inadvertently pressing their groins together, drawing a deep groan from Sebastian. He moved his large hands to Jim’s hips and gripped them tightly before pulling down so their groins rubbed together again, this time more firmly drawing moans from both of them that were muffled by the more heated kiss. 

They broke apart for breath again and as soon as there was space between them Sebastian moved one hand and cupped Jim’s growing bulge through his trousers. Jim gasped at the contact and found himself rutting his hips forward and letting his head drop forward and rest on Sebastian’s shoulder.  
Jim had barely been touched and he was already nearly panting and he mentally berated himself for not indulging in that wank he should have had since it would have took the edge off and now he was probably going to embarrass himself. But all thoughts and cares were soon pushed from his head when he felt Sebastian move his hand again and this time he was unfastening his trousers. 

“Sebastian.” His voice was almost a whine and Sebastian still his hand going no further and turned his head to press a kiss to Jim’s neck. 

“Is this alright darling?” He stroked his other hand down Jim’s side to slip under his shirt before resting it on Jim’s slim waist. Jim managed a small nod before replying with another near whine,

“Please.” Sebastian kissed the side of Jim’s neck again before resuming his movements, lowering the zip on Jim’s trousers completely and brushing his knuckles over the thin material of his boxers that were covering Jim’s now hard cock before eventually pulling down his boxers enough to completely expose him. 

“Please what Jim? What do you want?” Sebastian smiled against Jim’s neck when he rutted his hips forward again, Jim’s arms tightening around Sebastian’s shoulders. 

“Touch me, please.” Jim gasped when a hand immediately wrapped around his shaft and squeezed gently, Sebastian turned his head so he could start to nip and lick at the skin of Jim’s neck while he unhurriedly started to move his hand. Jim moaned lightly, rolling his hips forward and trying to work with the motions of Sebastian’s hand. The air was punctuated with small gasps or occasional moans as Sebastian started very gradually picking up speed.  
He pushed his other hand up Jim’s shirt and scratched lightly down his side, kissing his way back up Jim’s neck and kissing him again groaning softly as Jim pressed forward and there was a small amount of friction over his own clothed cock.  
Jim’s mind was already going slightly haywire but it very nearly went into overdrive as Sebastian kissed him again and groaned against his lips, he had never been touched like this, not in this way and he could already feel warmth spreading through him. Sebastian eventually broke the kiss, both of them needing air, and he looked down as he ran his thumb over the tip of Jim’s now leaking cock, watching intently as he smeared the fluid over the glans. 

“Ah! Sebastian!” Jim let out a strangled moan as Sebastian rubbed his thumb over the head once more before continuing his previous movements except this time moving his hand firmer and faster, encouraging the spreading warmth running through Jim that was making his breath catch and his cheeks flush.  
Jim’s hips started to move slightly erratically, wanting more but desperately trying to hold back at the same time. Sebastian groaned at the sheer sight of Jim on top of him, biting his lip as he tried to hold back even though it was as if he was already coming completely undone but Sebastian wanted to see him when he was completely lost in himself and he rubbed his thumb over the tip once more before resuming his previous movements as he leaned in and whispered in Jim’s ear. 

“Come on Jim, cum for me darling.” Jim threw his head back, exposing his neck while he canted his hips up again. Soon enough tremors were starting to run through him and before he could do anything he was spilling over himself and Sebastian’s hand with a shout, 

“Oh fuck! Daddy!” His hands were in an almost vice like grip on Sebastian’s shoulders as he help himself up and rode through his climax, his breath coming in small pants as he waited for the last shudders to recede.  
Once he had relaxed and came back to himself slightly he leaned forward and hid his face against Sebastian’s neck; that had been slightly more intense than he had anticipated and he was still trying to properly regulate his breathing. It was only after a few more calming moments that he realised what he had actually shouted as he came and he felt his face burning, he was most definitely not supposed to have said that and he could only hope that Sebastian would ignore it.  
Sebastian held Jim against him with one arm that hand wrapped itself around Jim’s waist, ignoring the developing stickiness on his hand for the moment and pressing the heel of his palm against his own crotch to ease the pressure slightly. He moaned softly at the momentary contact before turning his complete attention back to Jim and trying to push him back slightly so he could see his face but Jim refused to move. 

“You okay sweetheart?” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Jim’s voice was muffled against his neck but he got the gist and figured that Jim was probably now rather concerned that he had said, well shouted, daddy and the thought unashamedly made Sebastian’s cock twitch in his jeans. 

“It’s okay; it most definitely wasn’t bad baby.” He moved the arm wrapped around Jim’s waist so he could stroke his hand through Jim’s slightly ruffled hair before getting another few muffled words in response. 

“Also too soon.” Sebastian continued to stroke his hand through Jim’s hair, soothing him, so it was because of how quickly he had finished then. It was quite honestly rather endearing how flustered Jim was because of it and at least now he knew how responsive Jim was and he bit his own lip, trying to tamper down his own arousal slightly so he could make sure Jim was alright first. 

“Come on, let’s go and get cleaned up. I’m sure I can wait until you’re ready again.” Jim frowned against Sebastian’s neck, the thought of anything else so soon was both the best and worst idea he had ever heard and he found himself nodding in agreement despite still being slightly wrecked. 

“Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are one of the best things ever and come find me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com to bug me to update faster!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Customary apology for taking so long but y'know it gets super busy over the holidays. Anyway, here's chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy :) It was originally going to be longer but I had to split it again since I keep writing too much (if there is such a thing) also un beta'd so my apologies for any mistakes.

Sebastian had picked him up and carried Jim through to his bathroom and Jim was currently trying not to stare in awe at the sheer size of the shower and the bathtub, he could hardly fathom why someone on their own would need a bathroom that big but he wasn’t complaining. Sebastian had of course noticed and he gave Jim a small smile as he set him down in the centre of the bathroom, 

“You want a shower or a bath?” Jim had simply assumed he would use a wash cloth to get the worst of but there was no way he was going to refuse a bath. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a bath since he only had the small crap shower at his place. 

“Bath!” His tone was more demanding than he anticipated but he didn’t care, it was obvious that Sebastian was going to give him what he wanted for the time being at least. Sebastian simply nodded, the smile still on his face, before moving over to the bathtub and starting to fill it up, sitting on the edge of the tub and gesturing for Jim to come over.  
He walked over slowly and stood in front of Sebastian, momentarily rather unsure of what he should be doing exactly.  
The fact that Sebastian made him even remotely unsure as to how he should be acting was worrying to Jim, he usually done what he wanted and he always had control over himself. How he felt and acted but this was totally different. It was as if he had already handed over everything to Sebastian and now he was waiting to completely relinquish control. 

He was soon shaken from his musings when Sebastian started undressing him completely and taking in every part of Jim; the way Sebastian was looking at him, well he couldn’t even describe it. All he could seem to settle on was that he had most definitely never been looked at like that before and he wanted to be looked at like that constantly.  
The next thing Jim knew he was being nudged gently toward the bath tub, a small wave of uncomfortableness ran through him as he became acutely away of his own nakedness but Sebastian’s gaze seemed to put him at ease and he climbed into the bathtub groaning as he sank into the water. Jim expected Sebastian to leave him to it but he was pleasantly surprised yet again when his head was tipped back and Sebastian used the jug at the side of bath to start wetting Jim’s hair. 

“Is this alright?” Jim wished he would stop asking that and he rolled his yes, if Jim didn’t want something he made sure it was known. 

“Yes, stop asking that.” His voice was short and clipped, making Sebastian frown. Jim suddenly felt as if he was being silently reprimanded for snapping and he immediately disliked it. He hated that look on Sebastian’s face, especially though fault of his own.  
“Uhm, sorry?” The lilt at the end made it sounds more like a question than anything but it was some form of an apology nonetheless yet Sebastian didn’t respond. Instead he poured some shampoo in his hands and started to wash Jim’s hair, massaging his scalp gently and Jim soon forgot about feeling slightly bad thanks to the deft fingers moving through his hair and over his scalp.  
He hummed quietly and relaxed, letting Sebastian simply get on with it. Once Jim’s hair had been washed he picked up a wash cloth and lathered it up with soap before starting to run it gently over Jim’s skin. It was intimate, more intimate than Jim was used to but Jim was far from uncomfortable since, even thought it was slightly foreign to him, it still felt right and he eventually broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry for being so offhand with you.” Jim chewed his lip, hoping it was good enough because it was the best he was going to get but thankfully it was what Sebastian was obviously waiting for and he gave Jim a small smile before leaning over the edge of the bath and kissing him softly. 

“Apology accepted.” Sebastian rinsed the soap from Jim’s skin before standing and grabbing a large fluffy towel and holding it open for Jim who got out of the bath, goose pimples erupting over his skin as the cooler air hit it and he was thankful when the towel was wrapped around him. 

“Thank you.” Jim found it rather strange that he was, well, enjoying all of this. He had always had to rely on himself for everything he needed, always looked after himself so being looked after like this, even in such a small way was entirely new to him but he revelled in it. He was practically being coddled and he felt like he would be perfectly happy to spend the rest of his life being catered like this and he had already resolved to see how much time he could get away with spending here if this is what it was like. 

“Come on then.” Sebastian walked from the bathroom and Jim followed him into his bedroom and this time Jim audibly gasped at the size of the bed. It also looked like the most comfortable thing he had ever seen and he immediately walked over and climbed onto the bed and laying down still wrapped in the towel and Sebastian laughed at the sight before moving over to the bedroom door. 

“Do you want tea?” Jim didn’t even lift his head and just nodded hoping Sebastian would see and Sebastian laughed quietly again, 

“Is there anything else you want?” Jim mumbled something into the pillow and Sebastian had to walk back into the room over to Jim to hear him, 

“What was that darling?” 

“Earlier, when you called me baby…” His voice was still muffled but he made it out the words and moved forward, leaning down to kiss the top of Jim’s head, knowing what Jim meant ad letting him know silently. Sebastian didn’t speak again until he was back at the door, 

“Is there anything else you want baby? And I mean drink or food wise?” He could just about make out Jim’s smile and shake of his head from where he stood so he went through to the kitchen and started to make the tea. He was soon carrying two large mugs into the bedroom, putting his on the side before walking around and putting Jim’s on the bedside table next to him.  
Jim had already lost the towel and got into the bed, burrowing under the thick quilt and Sebastian grinned at the sight of him already making himself at home. Sebastian moved back round the bed and stripped down to his boxers, folding his clothes and putting them on the chair against the wall before climbing into the bed himself. He sat propped up against the headboard and picked up his tea, sipping it and sighing with satisfaction. Jim mirrored him, picking up his own mug and taking a sip before turning to look at Sebastian. 

“Thank you for all of this.” 

“I don’t think you really need to thank me, I wasn’t even sure you would come over.” Jim shrugged before shaking his head slightly, 

“No, I mean thank you for looking after me I guess. This seems different, despite not knowing you for long this is different.” Jim shook his head in frustration, he knew what he meant to say but it was difficult to articulate. 

“I think I know what you mean. I mean I have had relationships before of course but I haven’t, this wanting to look after you it’s new, I haven’t wanted to look after someone like this before.” Jim felt an irrational pang of jealously at Sebastian’s words, the sheer thought of Sebastian with anyone else didn’t sit right with him and oh he knew he was in deep if he was already feeling this possessive after such a short amount of time and he thought he should give Sebastian some sort of fair warning. 

“I am a horrible person you know; I’m temperamental and easily irritable.” Jim pre-emptively rolled his eyes after he had said this, expecting Sebastian to turn and say ‘no you’re not’ or ‘you’re not to me’ but it never came. Instead Sebastian laughed quietly before sipping his tea again and looking at him, 

“I can tell, you have already been a brat and even then I could tell that was mild for you.” Jim raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at Sebastian in slight disbelief. 

“Well why did you invite me over then, if you knew I was like that? Surely you could easily find someone better.” 

“We all have our flaws, I mean I’m a patient man but when something pushed me enough I get explosively angry and it’s not pretty. I hardly saying I’m overlooking your flaws but it a part of you and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Good.” Sebastian hummed at Jim’s response before placing his mug on the side and laying down properly this time gesturing for Jim to put his mug on the side too. The teen gasped as he was suddenly pulled down and wrapped in large arms, his face pressed into the crook of Sebastian’s neck and he immediately closed his eyes and sighed quietly, relaxing into the hold.  
It was warm and comfortable, he felt looked after and safe as he felt a kiss being placed on the top of his head and he made a small sound as he wrapped his own arms around Sebastian. They lay for a few long moments, Jim already heavily drowsy before Sebastian spoke, 

“Night baby.” Jim shuffled as close as he could until he was completely pressed again Sebastian and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s neck, to drowsy to think through his reply which was barely audible. 

“G’night daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely promise the next chapter is going to be smut, lots of smut :3 Unfortunately it may not be complete until after New Year but I will push myself as hard as I can.
> 
> Comments and kudos are the best and come bug me on tumblr at startingwiththeridingcrop.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating (with holidays and such) so here's some BJ smut to hopefully make up for it (unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own)

Jim woke up a couple of hours later, firstly wondering why he had not woke up sooner since it was rare he slept more than an hour at a time without waking up and having to force himself back to sleep.  
Secondly he realised how warm he was and Jim became acutely aware of the man next to him, and by next to him he noted he was in fact completely pressed up against Sebastian and there was a rather insistent erection pressing against his hip.

He shifted slightly so he could look up at Sebastian who was still deep in sleep, snoring quietly and completely relaxed. He watched Sebastian sleeping for a few moments before he let his mind wonder back to earlier on when he practically came apart in Sebastian’s lap and he chewed his lip, after a second of consideration Jim moved forward so Sebastian’s hard on was more firmly pressed against his hip.

There was a small stutter in Sebastian’s breath and a break in his quiet snoring and Jim froze, it soon settled again however and he felt himself relax again. Jim had no idea why that made him tense and he huffed at himself, he was acting like an idiot. He wanted something so he would get it.  
He also wanted it now and he wanted Sebastian awake; so instead of waking him up slowly or gently, Jim simply raised his hand and shoved Sebastian’s shoulder.

Sebastian woke up almost immediately, even fresh from sleep his reactions were sharp and he blinked a few time before looking down at Jim who half expected him to be at least a bit pissed off he had been woken in such a manner.  
But no, there was that smile, that bloody smile where it was mostly one corner of his mouth quirking up and Jim ~~loved~~ hated it.

He frowned and looked down; come to think of it he didn’t actually know what he was going to do now that Sebastian was awake and he hummed quietly as he thought. Sebastian watched Jim thinking, his smile never faltering once as he pressed his own hips forward and rubbing himself against Jim’s hip.

“Come here.” His voice was thick with sleep and arousal as he brought his hand up and placed it on the back of Jim’s neck, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together. Jim hummed quietly when Sebastian’s tongue slipped past his lips and he almost melted into the touch and was immediately happy to let Sebastian lead.

He felt the hand leave his neck and stroke down his arm slowly, fingers teasing over the skin before lightly wrapping around his slim wrist and tugging it forward. Jim took the hint and moved his hand between them and let his hand cover Sebastian’s cock, palming him lightly through the material of his boxers.  
Sebastian rocked his hips forward into Jim’s hand that was barely covering his length, pressing into Jim’s touch and humming quietly at the small amount of friction.

Jim smiled at Sebastian’s reaction and figured that if he really wanted to, he could probably simply do this to get Sebastian off then try and go back to sleep but after all it was Jim and he wanted more. He lightly squeezed the hard flesh beneath his hand before pulling away and instead bringing his hand up to shove Sebastian again, this time pushing him onto his back.

As soon as Sebastian was where he wanted him he moved under the quilt, feeling his way over Sebastian’s body as he moved further down until he was hovering over Sebastian’s hips. It was rather stifling under the quilt but it was a comforting weight over him despite how flushed he was from the warmth and from what he was about to do.

He ran one hand over Sebastian’s thigh and moved about again until he was settled between Sebastian’s legs and he took a deep breath, his nose assaulted with the smell of Sebastian and his arousal.  
Jim found himself licking his lips and eventually pulled down Sebastian’s underwear enough to uncover him, and he placed his hands on Sebastian’s hips for a moment, unsure how to start.

He closed his eyes and thought for a second, breathing out a sigh of relief as cooler air hit his flushed face before he realised that Sebastian had pushed back the quilt and despite the small amount of light in the room was now watching Jim intently.  
Jim felt his face flush harder even though it was now moderately cooler, he felt like he was under intense scrutiny now and felt marginally better when Sebastian couldn’t actually see him.

Sebastian smiled down at Jim and his hand found its way into Jim’s hair, stroking through it softly, silently telling him to take his time and reassuring him. There would hopefully always be time at a later date when the hand in Jim’s hair wouldn’t be reassuring and would instead be forcing him to his knees in front of Sebastian as he begged for his cock. 

The thought made his prick twitch right in front of Jim who ended up watching with much interest as the fat head bounced against Sebastian’s stomach and he sucked in a sharp breath, well he did want more after all.

Jim flicked his eyes up to Sebastian for a fraction of a second before eventually moving forward and running his tongue firmly up Sebastian’s length, tracing the rather prominent vein and stopping when he reached the head where he paused for a second, memorising the soft sigh that he drew from Sebastian.  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soft touch in his hair, letting it relax him as he looked at Sebastian once more and reached forward, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock.

He worried at his lip when he realised that even both hands wouldn’t completely cover Sebastian and he had to force the thought from his mind as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue out over the tip before applying slightly more pressure to the glans, getting used to the foreign taste.  
This drew a barely audible moan from Sebastian and it spurred Jim on, wanting to draw more and louder sounds from the man.

Sebastian kept the loose grip in Jim’s hair but this time he nudged him forward slightly, seeing that Jim was slightly more comfortable he figured he could start to gently push him again and he urged him forward.  
Jim felt the nudge and for some reason it helped, he didn’t really have to think so much about what he was doing if Sebastian was in control, so he moved with it and parted his lips, taking the head into his mouth.

He moved his tongue over the skin, now instead of trying to get used to the taste he was now trying to memorise it. Jim alternated between pressing his tongue down firmly over the glans and licking softly over the slit before he felt another nudge at the back of his head, telling him to take more into his mouth.

He complied straight away and opened his mouth further and moving further down the man’s length until his lips were almost touching his own hand wrapped around the base and the head was threatening to bump against the back of his throat.  
His mouth was nearly completely full and he looked up at Sebastian, his eyes large and questioning and he almost felt relieved as Sebastian started to guide his movements with the loose grip he had in his hair.

“That’s it baby.” Jim almost shuddered at the pet name before picking up some sort of slow rhythm, learning by ear and what made Sebastian moan. When he moved back toward the pit he would run his tongue over the slit and when he would move back down and take as much as he could he could pull a groan from Sebastian when he sucked lightly.

It wasn’t exactly perfect, and he could only just about take more than half but Jim was a fast learner and what he lacked in experience Sebastian was sure it was more than made up by the sheer enthusiasm once Jim got going.  
Jim movements started to become slightly sloppy when Sebastian tightened his grip in Jim’s hair and he found out why when he tugged and caused a muffled moan to escape Jim. He kept the slightly tighter grip in the teens hair and instead picked up the pace again by starting to roll his hips upward slightly, starting to carefully fuck Jim’s mouth, the image of forcing to his knees from before sprung back into Sebastian mind and he groaned loudly.

Jim seemed to pick up on the signals that indicated Sebastian was getting more worked up and he started to move the hand that was still wrapped around the base of his cock in time with the movements of Sebastian’s hips.  
A steady stream of curses and groans started to fall from Sebastian’s lips as he felt himself growing closer, his head had fallen back against the pillow and his other hand gripped the sheet as Jim continued to suck him off.

“Jim, fuck, baby I’m gonna cum.” Sebastian’s voice was breathy and Jim would have grinned if he could, instead he tried to quicken his movements, disregarding the saliva running down his chin and onto his hand.  
Sebastian’s hips stopped moving completely and he groaned as he focused on the warmth spreading through his abdomen, he glanced down at Jim to find large eyes daring back up at him in the dimly lit room and it was enough to push him over the edge.

Jim didn’t dare pull away even though the tug on his hair suggested Sebastian thought otherwise, instead he kept his lips wrapped firmly around Sebastian’s cock as release pulsed into his mouth and he swallowed every last drop.  
He may have been showing off but he didn’t care, it was Sebastian and he wanted to. He pulled off his prick with a rather obscene wet pop before licking his lips and making a show of wiping the saliva from his chin as Sebastian watched with heavy lidded eyes.

Neither of them broke the silence, they didn’t have to and Jim moved back up and settled next to Sebastian, his back pressed firmly against his side.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and took the hint, with what seemed like a great amount of effort he tugged off his boxers before throwing them on the floor and turning over to wrap himself around Jim so the teens back was practically melded to his chest.

Jim heard Sebastian take in a breath as if he was about to ask him something, or at least offer to ‘return the favour’ and he shushed him sharply before speaking himself.

“Shut up and go back to sleep.” Sebastian simply smiled, though it would remain, unseen and closed his eyes, sighing in contentment before letting sleep claim him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life and come seek me out on tumblr, now at pitzandperverts.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but it's something. 
> 
> A quick thing; I'm currently doing the worst work placement known to man and it's taking up most of my time being out of the house for nearly 10 hours a day so there may be a delay, I will try to do as much as I can though!

Jim woke up quickly and suddenly with that sort of sick feeling in his stomach that he was forgetting something important. He rolled over, already wide awake, to find himself in an empty bed and he stretched out for a moment while he tried to shake that feeling he was forgetting something.

He soon sat up in a near panic and nearly fell out of the bed, he was meant to be covering a shift in the coffee shop today and he would have to get Sebastian to take him. He got out of the bed and pulled on one of Sebastian’s shirts, forgoing underwear because he simply couldn’t be bothered to find some at the moment. He was more intent on getting to work; he couldn’t afford to lose his Job.

It wasn’t until Jim left the bedroom and started to walk toward the kitchen he started to realise that this might actually be slightly awkward.

They hadn’t spoken properly about whatever this thing was and Jim hated not knowing where he stood, though he would be lying if he said he didn’t want this to continue even if it was purely for the physical aspect because he had never been so constantly wanting.

He walked into the kitchen area to find Sebastian making tea and it was so awfully domestic and he cleared his throat loudly to get Sebastian’s attention.   
As soon as Sebastian heard him he turned around and simply couldn’t keep the pleased expression form his face at seeing Jim so completely sleep rumpled. He moved forward and wrapped one arm around Jim’s waist, bringing the other up to softly cup his jaw, leaning down to kiss him gently and holding him close.

Jim closed his eyes almost immediately at the soft touch of lips, relaxing into the hold before remembering why he came to find Sebastian in the first place and he pushed Sebastian off him.

“I need to get to work, I was meant to do an extra shift and you are going to take me.” He stood and looked at Sebastian unblinking before frowning as the man simply smiled at him.

“I spoke to Mrs Hudson this morning; you don’t have to go in. Also I am not _going to do_ anything.” Jim was momentarily confused as to why Sebastian had done that until his eyes widened in realisation when he figures it would simply be so they could have more time together.

After trying to wrap his head around the fact Seb had done that just to get him to stay for a while longer he picked up on the reprimanding tone at the end of the sentence.

It was the second time he had felt slightly chastised but he definitely wasn’t going to apologise this time because he had no reason to be sorry about being worried about his job, which at the moment was everything.

“What about my pay? I need the money.”

“Trust me, just don’t worry about it.” Jim chewed his bottom lip, which was going to soon become chapped if he kept that up, he wanted to protest but Sebastian’s tone was rather final but Jim was still worrying.   
He tended to spend his weekends doing any university work he hadn’t already done through the week plus any extra he wanted to do and this was suddenly very different.

“I need my university work. I need to go home.” His voice had taken on a slightly desperate edge and he didn’t quite know why he was panicking but it made Sebastian furrow his brow.

“If you don’t want to be here I can’t see why you don’t just tell me.” Sebastian didn’t try to move forward again, perhaps Jim simply needed space. He had thought he may have wanted to stay slightly longer because they seemed to enjoy each other’s company but it seemed he was wrong.

“No! I mean no, this is just different and it’s not what I’m used to.” Sebastian nodded, understanding that this was even new for him, the entire layout of the situation was something different and it was a case of wanting to move faster and slower at the same time. In Jim’s case, perhaps slower was the best bet.

“That’s alright, it’s all fine. You can go and get ready and I will take you to your place if you want me to.”   
Jim let out a frustrated sigh, this was going wrong. Sebastian wasn’t getting it! He didn’t want to leave this was just new, he wanted to stay for a while he just needed to adjust to the change.

“No, Sebastian I… Perhaps I could pick up my work then bring it here?” He watched as Sebastian visibly relaxed and Jim stepped forward, this time initiating the closeness and he finally gave a small smile when Sebastian’s hands came to rest on his waist.

“Before you argue I’m going to take you and that’s final. I’m not having you walk in this weather. “Jim simply looked up to Sebastian and nodded, his own smaller hands coming up to cover Sebastian’s.

The atmosphere seemed to shift slightly around them and the way they were standing was notably intimate. Of course they had been physically closer than this but there was something tangible between them as they simply looked at each other and Jim had to move away.

 He murmured that he was going to get ready and retreated back to the bedroom with Sebastian staring after him, unashamedly letting his eye drop down to Jim’s legs as he walked and the pale curve of his arse peeking out from under the shirt.

He turned back to making the tea so they could drink it before they left while he wondered just what had he let himself get into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to everyone still reading, means the world that you like the crap that spews from me. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at pitzandperverts.tumblr.com to bug me to get more done or just to say hi!   
> Plus comments and kudos mean the world :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting there! Another shorter chapter but it's something, I can't wait until I have more time so I can focus on getting this done :)

It wasn’t long before Jim was ready and they had drank their tea in silence, it wasn’t awkward per say but at the moment there was simply nothing much to say right now and Sebastian was definitely not going to force anything.

Instead he lead Jim out of him apartment, making sure he had his keys and wallet before closing the door behind them and walking Jim down to his car. He couldn’t help his small smirk at the slight look of awe on Jim’s face as he realised that this was his car, of course the teen didn’t know much about cars, he had much better things to do but he knew it was a very good car indeed.

Jim let himself admire the car for only a second before sliding into the passenger seat, waiting for Sebastian to get in before he gave him his address. As soon as Sebastian pulled out Jim’s gaze moved to the window and remained fixed there, letting the journey pass quietly.

Sebastian left Jim to his own devices, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet between them, watching as the streets went by and the areas started to change considerably. When they eventually arrived Sebastian was slightly disbelieving that this was only a half an hour drive from his place, it was completely different and he shook his head.

Instead of staying in the car he followed Jim into the building, looking around with something akin to mild shock. Obviously he had guessed that Jim wasn’t living in the best of ways from what he already knew about the teen but this was, well he couldn’t let him live like this. The building was practically falling down around them, from the outside it was simply dilapidated and it wasn’t all that much better inside.  
  
He couldn’t imagine how _anyone_ could live like this and he turned toward Jim, watching as he picked up a few of his books and shoved them into a slightly worn bag and he sighed quietly.

“You can’t stay here.” Jim looked up and glared at him, as if he was annoyed that Sebastian even had an opinion on his living conditions but Sebastian continued regardless.

“I even have another room if that’s what you want, think of it as a flat share. You can even pay me a small amount of board and do your fair share of housework if it makes you feel better but you can’t live like this.”  
He paused at Jim’s frown, was the teen really so stubborn he would rather stay here because of some misplaced sense of pride? He raised an eyebrow and continues to speak before Jim could even think about protesting.

“No, before you even say anything. No. I’m not letting you stay like this, even if it’s only temporary and you stay with me while you save up for somewhere that’s actually suitable for human life. Get your things and we can sort this out when we get back to mine.”

Jim looked slightly taken aback that Sebastian had used such a demanding and slightly controlling tone but he couldn’t think of any reason to argue with him. He had been wanting out of this place as soon as he had arrived and here was his chance, his chance to live in one of the biggest apartments he had ever seen with one of the wealthiest men he had ever met.

Of course it would seem… strange from anyone else’s point of view, an eighteen year old who was still practically a boy moving in with a rather wealthy older man but Jim was really finding it hard to care at the moment. Not when he had the opportunity to live in the lap of what he would consider an abundance of luxury, even for a short while.

“Fine.” His answer was sort and blunt despite the fact he was more than looking forward to getting out of this place but he could at least pretend he wasn’t happy about it for a short while, just so Sebastian he was still in charge of himself.

Sebastian gave Jim a nod and caught the bag that was unceremoniously thrown at him, watching as Jim started to fill a duffel bag with clothes and whatever he had with him. It didn’t take him long to collect his things and Sebastian was less than pleased to see all of the things he had with him could fit into two large bags but he pushed it from his mind for the moment, at least he could give him somewhere decent to live if even for a bit.

“Right, come on then.” He took Jim’s other bag from him and made for the door, letting Jim follow him out. They could deal with the details and specifics of Jim moving out at a later time.

After heading back out, Sebastian threw his bags in the boot of his car, more than ready to get out of this area and back home. It was purely a bonus that Jim was actually coming with him and once they were driving Jim finally spoke,

“I’m only doing this for me. Don’t think you can get away with telling me what to do all of the time old man.” Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at Jim’s comment, taking a glance at Jim and taking note of the small smile playing across Jim’s lips.

The rest of the ride was quiet again except this time it was a comfortable quiet and Sebastian was hopeful. He didn’t quite know what he was hopeful for at the moment but he was, even if it was simply doing something for Jim and if he got _something_ out of it, well that was just a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can come and find me on tumblr at pitzandperverts.tumblr.com, comments and kudos mean so much and hopefully there will be an update soon :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the delay and thank you so much for sticking with me! In return here is a 3.8k word chapter! I'm sure there is plot in there somewhere ;)

Jim had started on his work as soon as they had arrived back into the flat, leaving the rest of his things for Sebastian to sort out and for some reason it made Sebastian immeasurably happy that Jim was already making himself at home.

He took the bags into his bedroom (their bedroom now?) and placed them on the bed, figuring out where he could put Jim’s very few things. He settled on clearing out one of the smaller units near the bed, moving whatever was his to other drawers so he could fold Jim’s clothes and organise them.

While he was sorting out the clothes he couldn’t help but note the way of his clothes, they were well worn, some even coming apart at the seams because they had been so worn so often. He vowed to himself that he would get him something new even if he protested, Sebastian felt like he deserved that at least.  
Once he was finished, which certainly didn’t take long at all, Sebastian made his way through to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. He figured he would make Jim some tea and leave him to get on with whatever work he was doing since it was obviously important to the teen.

~

A few cups of tea later and Sebastian was completely engrossed in a rather ridiculous quiz show, as he had Joined Jim at the other end of the sofa while the remainder of his university was being completed.  
It was only when he felt a warm weight settle against his arm was he drawn from the program and he looked to Jim who was leaning against his side lightly, almost nervous to get too close.

Of course Jim knew what Sebastian liked now; he couldn’t forget the look on Sebastian’s face when he ‘accidentally’ shouted daddy or the way he had called him _baby_ and _sweetheart_ , so he was going to give Sebastian what he obviously wanted.  
He wanted the innocence, he wanted to slowly peel that innocence away from Jim and it was clear as day to Jim so he would indulge the man.

Jim was truly ‘innocent’ in an untouched kind of way, simply because he never gave himself the time for anything other than himself but he knew so many things and he knew how to exploit people so that was exactly what he was going to do.  
He looked up at Sebastian when he had commanded his attention with the small touch and he gave him a small smile,

“I finished my work.” Sebastian raised his hand to cup Jim’s chin softly, he looked much younger with his eyes wide like that and a smile on his face and Sebastian had to remind himself that he was in fact 18 before he moved forward and pressed their lips together.

Jim smirked internally as he kept the kiss timid for now, letting Sebastian take the lead, or at least think he was taking the lead. He brought his hand up to rest on Sebastian’s arm, gripping lightly as he was already becoming rather impatient with the gentleness of it all.  
He didn’t mind it in general, but now he already wanted more so of course that would be exactly what he would get.

Jim moved away and blinked up at Sebastian, tightening his grip on the man’s arm for leverage as he pulled himself into Sebastian’s lap, now looking down at the man as he hummed acting as if he was about to ask a question.

“Hmm what is it baby?” Sebastian let Jim position himself until he was straddling his thighs, letting his hands rest on Jim’s hip so he wasn’t exactly holding him in place but the thought he could easily put Jim where he wanted remained between them.

“Do you think perhaps, that I should get some kind of reward for finishing my work?” Jim made sure to lick his lips slowly and widen his eyes, the picture of purity and depravity simultaneously.

“Do you usually give yourself a reward?” Jim nodded slowly, the air between them now definitely changed as the teen moved closer until he was murmuring against Sebastian’s lips.

“Every time.” Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath, letting the exhale whisper over Jim’s lips,

“Do I get to choose the reward?” There was a long pause on Jim’s end, of course this would be a good time to ask for what he really wanted but patience is a virtue and he would let Sebastian take what he wanted for now.

“Whatever you like… Daddy, I’ve been really good.”  Jim almost instantaneously felt the grip on his hips tighten so he was truly being held in place as Sebastian lifted him easily from the sofa, taking long strides to the bedroom and if the look on his face was anything to go by Jim thought he may be getting more of a ‘treat’ than he bargained for.

That sentence was enough to set Sebastian off and he couldn’t get Jim to the bedroom quick enough, of course a fumble on the sofa would have been more than pleasurable but he would take everything he was being offered.  
He lowered Jim onto the bed, starting to control his own movements since he had already decided he was going to draw this out. Sebastian let go of Jim and took a moment to simply take him in, admiring the way he was laying on the bed waiting for Seb.

“If you want me to stop you gotta tell me okay?” Jim’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded, he was suddenly rather hesitant as to what Sebastian wanted to do since he may tell him to stop. Of course he doubted it would be anything too overwhelming, Sebastian would talk about that beforehand but he was intrigued to say the least.

“Uhm, what about a safe word? Just in-case I tell you to stop but I don’t really want you to.” He gave Sebastian an exaggerated wink which drew a soft laugh from the man.

“Okay then, what’s your safe word gonna be?”

“Algebra.” Jim didn’t even think about it, he was hardly likely to shout out algebra during sex and he was pretty positive they wouldn’t be having a rousing discussion about mathematics.

“You’re going to have to tell me if you don’t like anything yeah?” Jim nodded quickly; he was becoming slightly impatient because he was so desperate to know what Sebastian had in mind for him.

“Yes, now get on with it.” Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at Jim’s demand yet he still followed, moving closer to Jim once more before he set about divesting him of the few layers of clothes he had on.

Jim let himself be moved, lifting his hips when he had to and lifting his arms when his shirt was being pulled off but otherwise he remained rather stationary while Sebastian guided his movements to get him undressed.  
He left Jim on the bed, moving away but this time he moved over to his wardrobe, pulling off his own shirt as he did so.  Sebastian heard Jim shift on the bed so he threw a warning look over his shoulder telling him to stay put while he opened his wardrobe doors, pulling out an old tie.

“On your knees in the middle of the bed baby.” Jim immediately perked up at the commanding tone, moving slowly to the centre of the bed, the change of angle allowing him to see the tie in Sebastian’s hand and he smirked while he got himself into position.

“Is this okay?” Jim threw a look over his shoulder to Sebastian who closed the wardrobe door then turned to Jim, looping the tie through his fingers, playing with the material as he walked over to the bed.

“Face the headboard.” He kept his voice level and commanding, taking the tie in both hands while Jim followed his instruction before carefully taking Jim’s wrists in his hands and starting to skilfully bind them with the tie.

Jim ended up tensing slightly when his wrists were tied and he was pushed forward by a firm hand on his back, feeling slightly off kilter since he couldn't use his arms to support himself.   
  
"Sebastian?" He felt the man’s other hand come up to support his waist as he was pushed forward, moved slowly into position.   
  
"It alright, I got you, just lower yourself slowly." Sebastian made sure that Jim was steadily moved down until he was on his knees with his chest pressed against the bed, his head turned to the side so it wasn't pressed into the quilt.   
Sebastian let his hands move down over Jim's hips to his thighs, moving between them and pushing them apart until he was thoroughly exposed to Sebastian, his prick already half hard and hanging between his legs.   
  
Jim was acutely aware of how vulnerable he was in this position, practically unable to move and he took a deep breath. He didn't want to find this kind of vulnerability arousing but the blood was certainly starting to move to his groin and Sebastian hadn't even really done anything as of yet.   
  
"What are you going to do?" He was pretty certain that Sebastian would fuck him, not yet, and his brain simply wasn't coming up with any other suggestions that didn't point to Jim getting fucked.   
He found himself tensing slightly again but the warm weight of a hand on the small of his back reassured him.   
  
"It's okay baby, just remember your safe word, don't be scared to use it if you don't like something." Jim gave a small nod and Sebastian must have been looking out for it because the next this he knew was a soft pair of lips pressing a kiss to the base of his spine, just below where his hands were tied together.   
  
Sebastian brought both of his hands up to Jim hips, the large hands splaying out as if he was trying to feel as much of Jim as he possibly could with one touch. He squeezed slightly, watching the way Jim's skin dented beneath his fingers before moving forward and pressing an opened mouth kiss to one side of Jim's arse.   
The motion was repeated on the other side as he moved his thumbs slowly in a soothing motion over Jim's skin, telling him silently to relax before he grazed his teeth over the skin he had previously kissed feeling Jim shudder beneath him.   
  
Jim tensed at the graze of teeth and found himself wanting to move forward but he told himself to stay in place and instead focus on the actual sensation rather than what Sebastian was doing.   
He huffed out a small breath when Sebastian truly started nipping and sucking at the flesh of one cheek, undoubtedly starting to leave marks. Jim also found himself enjoying the sensation more than he assumed he would, the soft touch of lips and the harsh touch of teeth was nearly a heady combination on such sensitive skin.   
  
Sebastian lost himself in letting his mouth move over the curve of Jim's arse, sometimes moving down to the top of his thigh but always nipping or tasting, adding in the occasional drag of his tongue over the now slightly bruised skin.   
He moved away, sitting back on his knees and admiring the now different shades of skin and couldn't stop the smile on his lips as he took note of the fact Jim was now fully erect and it would bob between his legs wherever he moved slightly.   
  
"Sebastian?" Jim noted that he had stopped for a long few moments and now that he was fully worked up it seemed like a hell of a lot longer than a few moments.   
  
"Yes baby?"   
  
"Please." He needed something more now, he didn't know or care what but touches like before certainly weren't enough now.   
Sebastian huffed out a barely perceptible laugh and brought his hands back up to Jim except this time he gently gripped the bruised cheeks and made sure they were thoroughly parted, leaving Jim totally exposed.   
  
The teen gasped as he was held open, a rush went through him as he realised that Sebastian could literally take anything he wanted, he didn't have to give him a 'treat' he could use Jim and it made his breath quicken and a small smile pull at his lips.   
  
Sebastian didn't let the gasp go unnoticed and he squeezed harder this time, Jim might not be saying it out loud but he could see that he was more than enjoying being held like this and his own groin throbbed with the thought of how he would react when Sebastian actually started.   
He moistened his lips with a quick flick of his tongue and moved forward, teasing Jim with a hot puff of breath over his perineum then following it with a slow lick from the base of his balls over the length of his perineum and back down.   
  
"A-ah!" Jim found his immobile hands flexing into fists, trying to anchor himself as his brain tried to process what Sebastian had just done but before he could figure out if he liked it there was another hot firm lick over his skin.   
"S-seb!"   
  
Sebastian would have grinned if he could but since his tongue was temporarily occupied he settled for focusing on pulling more sounds from Jim. He kept his attentions focused on only that patch of skin for now, half letting Jim get used to it and half working the same area so it would be perhaps a bit too much.   
  
As Seb's tongue alternated between firm broad licks and pointed flicks Jim was constantly either pushing back or pulling forward, he obviously wanted more if the flush on his cheeks and the pre-come now beading at the tip of his cock was anything to go by but it was too much at the same time.   
However whenever Jim moved forward Sebastian's fingers tightened, digging into his skin, telling him to stay in place while his mouth was otherwise occupied and he found himself obeying.   
  
Jim kept himself still as possible thought he couldn't help the small amount of squirming as Sebastian teased the sensitive patch of skin for what felt like an age until he was practically panting.   
It was only then Sebastian decided to give Jim a little bit more and he moved his tongue further up, licking over the sensitive skin of his hole causing Jim's whole body to twitch.   
  
"Fuck, f-fu..." Jim very nearly whimpered as Sebastian tongue moved again, now working against his pucker, rubbing in slow circles before starting to alternate. He would let his tongue tease over Jim's hole then running it back down over his perineum, only pausing to suck at the skin or nip at the flesh of the cheeks he was holding apart.   
  
He kept it slow, the movements of his tongue calculated until Jim was shaking under his hands, his thighs starting to strain and the gasps that were escaping him earlier were turning into moans and the occasional whimper when he bit at Jim's skin. Sebastian only moved back when his jaw was starting to ache and his own cock was almost painfully erect, throbbing slightly as it was still trapped beneath his jeans.   
  
He moved one hand from Jim and pressed his firmly against his bulge, groaning loudly at the pressure, the sight of Jim in front of him, now almost dripping with his own saliva only served to make him groan louder.   
Sebastian unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, fumbling slightly with impatience and eventually managed to take himself in hand, hissing as he gave himself a few firm strokes before he quickly, and rather ungracefully pulled them off completely along with his underwear.  
  
Once the edge was taken off he brought his attentions fully back to Jim, moving forward and letting his cock rest against Jim's arse as he took a moment to stroke the bruised skin.   
  
"Beautiful." Jim felt himself flush at the word, he couldn't see why Sebastian would call him beautiful but right now he couldn't spare the brain power to think about it because right now he was currently trying to part his legs further so he could find some relief on the bed beneath him.  
But he could only move until the tip of his prick was touching the bedding but still he rutted against it, whimpering slightly at the small amount of contact.   
  
"You're so needy, look how desperate you are baby." 

“P-please, Seb… _Daddy_.” He whined the last word, making sure he pushed his hips back as he did so. He needed something, if he didn’t get more soon, some kind of release he would be on the verge of screaming.

Sebastian laughed quietly as Jim whined, rutting his own cock up against Jim’s arse.

“What do you want love?”

“Anything, more. _Please._ ” Sebastian patted Jim’s thigh rather patronisingly before shifting to the side so he could still rut against Jim while he moved his hand over and let the tip of his index finger tease against Jim’s hole, rubbing against the indecent  amount of saliva covering the skin.

Sebastian looked down and watched with heavy lidded eyes as he pressed the tip of his finger into Jim, the spit easing the way while he slowly worked it in, twisting slightly until it was fully pressed in and Jim was panting into the pillow.

“That’s it love, let me hear you.” He twisted his finger again only this time he was searching for a small bump, earning a loud groan from Jim when he located it, rubbing it with the pad of his finger. As soon as he started to rub over Jim’s prostate gently small sobs and whimpers from Jim, if anyone was simply hearing him they would think he would want Sebastian to stop, but the broken gasps and the leaking prick between his legs screamed otherwise.

“Seb, fuck it-it’s too much.” Despite Jim’s pleas he didn’t relent at all, continuing to massage the bundle of nerves, now moving his own hips in time with the strokes so his cock found some relief against Jim’s marked skin.

“If it’s too much why are you pushing back against me like a needy little whore hmm?”

“N-no, fuck, ah!” Sebastian pressed down firmer just above his prostate and leaned over Jim, pressing his body down on the smaller frame until he could feel Jim’s bound hands flexing against his stomach.

He reached beneath Jim and took his length into his hand, wrapping his long fingers firmly around his length, rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing the fluid leaking from the tip over the glans.

 

Sebastian started to stroke and rub over Jim’s prostate in a steady rhythm, leaning down and ghosting a hot breath over Jim’s shoulder before biting at the skin, giving him a mark to match the ones littering his behind.

Jim was soon flushed and panting, the stimulation on his prostate and his prick a completely heady combination and he felt the build of his impending orgasm as sweat started to bead on his forehead from the strain.

“That’s it baby, come on. Let me feel you cum.” Sebastian’s gruff words were enough to make him come apart completely and he was soon coating Sebastian’s hand in his release, the climax making him tremble and a sob escaped his throat.

“S-seb, fuck, _fuck_!” As soon as he started to become over sensitive he tried to pull away, the whimpers and moans coming thick and fast as Sebastian worked him through his orgasm and kept going. He only finally stopped when Jim was very nearly crying and he carefully removed his finger and pulled back slightly.

He only moved back enough however so he could shift until his own cock was resting on Jim’s arse, rubbing over his hole and he brought his hand up to cover his length, pressing down so it was trapped between his own hand and Jim.

“You were so good for me, so good taking your treat like that.” He started to move his hips again, thrusting forward using Jim’s body to get himself off, biting his lip as he pushed himself toward his own orgasm.

He used his free hand to grip Jim’s hip, pulling him back to meet his thrusts and letting his mind wonder to what this was going to be like when he was buried deep within Jim and before he could blink his cock was pulsing, coating Jim’s lower back and the tips of is bound hands in cum.

Sebastian managed to keep himself upright, his stomach clenching and thighs shuddering with the orgasm that had coursed through him. He managed to catch his breath rather quickly, ignoring his increased heart rate and slightly wobbly legs in favour of making sure Jim was okay.

He moved back and straight away set about untying Jim’s hands who was still panting slightly, trying to catch his own breath.

“It’s alright, I got you.” Once the tie was loosened he dropped it onto the floor, moving Jim’s arms slowly to his sides before pulling him up by his waist until he was sitting up. He went, on annoyingly shaky legs, to the bathroom to fetch a damp cloth and smiled when he saw Jim had lay down again, lying on his front with his arms splayed out.

He moved over and cleaned any mess from Jim, lifting his arms so he could wipe his fingers and cleaning his own in the process.

Once he had cleaned up most of the mess he took the cloth back into the bathroom, throwing it into the sink and getting himself sorted for the night before heading back into the room and settling next to Jim.

Sebastian moved his hands to Jim’s shoulders and started rubbing carefully but making sure he was still firm with his touch as he worked his way down each of Jim’s arms, making sure he didn’t strain anything.

“How’re you feeling?” Jim could only hum quietly, slightly lost in the sensation of Sebastian checking him over and he managed a small nod.

“Yeah, took it out of me too.” He laughed quietly before pushing Jim slightly, moving him to the side so he could pull the duvet from under him.

Jim let himself be moved and hummed this time in contentment as he felt the quilt being put over him, blocking the cool air and warming him up almost straight away. As soon as Sebastian was next to him he moved closer, pressing up against his side and closing his eyes letting a sleepy murmur leave his lips before he settled for a well-earned sleep.

 

“Thank you daddy.” Yes, Sebastian was his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr, now at mormortrash.tumblr.com comments and kudos are the best :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I know where I am going with this fic but its getting the middle done! I did however get a small chapter done so I can work on weaving in some more plot and working toward the end game :) Enjoy!

Jim had already been there for two weeks, he and Sebastian had settled into… well it was something. It was hardly domestic bliss since he was simply a university student living with someone who just happened to be a rather handsome wealthy man but they had certainly settled into some form of routine.

Sebastian was in most of the time so he continued to keep everything in the flat generally pretty clean but Jim eventually had to start chipping in but it was always worth it since there was now some kind of reward system. It was rather childish but if he done some housework he would get a reward, be it material or physical and he was starting to regret not finding Sebastian sooner.

 Jim was getting used to a slightly more luxurious life and he certainly couldn’t grumble but it wasn’t really in Jim’s nature to be completely happy and he still wanted something else from Sebastian. He wanted Sebastian to take him.  
The man had insisted on taking it ‘slowly’, he said that they should make sure it was done _properly_ but Jim was getting frustrated, he knew he could take it, he knew he would be able to basically let Sebastian fuck him and he was now going to have to take matters into his own hands because he wanted it and he wanted it now.

Sebastian had gone out that afternoon, for some lecture thing, if he was being totally honest Jim wasn’t really listening he just knew Sebastian would be out and approximately what time he was coming in so Jim had a plan, he would be waiting for Sebastian, he would be ready and waiting for him and if Sebastian still refused the teen would beg. He would climb onto Sebastian’s lap and fuck him himself if that’s what it took.

 Jim eventually stood from his position on the sofa, where he had been letting his mind wonder for the past hour and he walked into the bathroom seeing no point in shutting the door as it was only him.He switched on the shower, making sure it was hot enough before stripping off, letting his clothes fall to the floor in a small pile before stepping in.

 He spent what must have been around an hour in the shower, making sure he was thoroughly cleaned and ready for Sebastian coming home, well he wasn’t quite ‘ready’ yet but that would be done in due course.  
Jim dried himself off, letting the used towel join the pile of clothes on the bathroom floor when he was finished using it before heading into the bedroom. Despite Jim also only being there for two weeks (he was still surprised he hadn’t tried to leave) they had a small collection of toys and Jim immediately found the small purple plug.

 He moved to the bedside table and pulled out the well-used bottle of lube before he got himself comfortable, settled on the bed with a cushion under his hips and his legs parted almost obscenely wide, rather smug about how flexible he was.

Jim spent the next 15 minutes preparing himself, using his own thin fingers to stretch out his entrance slightly so he was primed enough to take the plug fully and he was practically writhing on the bed by the time he was pushing it into his body, moaning breathily as it was fully seated.

 Now he had the pleasure of waiting for Sebastian to return from his lecture, he estimated he still had about half an hour before he returned and he definitely wasn’t just going to lie there and wait. Especially since his body was now begging for attention, his prick rock hard from working in the plug and he just couldn’t ignore it, he was certainly young enough to bounce back for another round.

 Jim brought his hand up, fingertips still covered in some residual lube and he pinched his nipple softly, he moaned quietly before pinching again this time considerably harder. This time the harsher pinch of his own fingers made him cry out and he moved his hand across his chest to give the same treatment to the other nipple. He cried out loudly again before closing his eyes and now imagining it was Sebastian’s hand now moving down his stomach toward his groin.

 Jim shifted his hips slightly as he wrapped his thin fingers around his own length, the plug shifting slightly and Jim gave a long low moan as he gave a small tug to his pick and thought of Sebastian’s fingers stretching him open.  
He ran his thumb over the tip of his cock before he truly started to stroke himself slowly, moving his hips a little with the motions of his hand as his soft moans filled the bedroom.

 He thought of Sebastian working him open slowly, his chest pressed into the bed as Sebastian held him in place with one hand firmly on his back, he thought of Sebastian telling him what a slut he was and how he was going to fuck his greedy little hole because he was so desperate for Sebastian’s cock.

 Jim’s hand had gradually sped up to the point where it was now at an almost furious pace while he thought about Sebastian’s fingers in him, three, he may even need four to prepare him thoroughly so his body could take Sebastian properly.  
He would withdraw his large fingers and there would be a tension filled pause before Jim would feel the head of Sebastian’s cock pushing against him, getting ready to stretch him open.

Suddenly Jim was giving a surprised cry as his stomach clenched and he was covering his stomach in his own release as he wrung the orgasm from himself, his hand continuing the movements until he physically had to stop. The way his body shuddered shifted the plug in him again and he gave an almost desperate groan as he let his hand fall to his side as he tried to slow down his breathing.

 Jim didn’t move or bother cleaning himself off; more than happy enough for let Sebastian find him lying on the bed ready and already a mess.

He lay and thought about what Sebastian would think when he came in to find him like this before his mind changed courses and he started to hope that Sebastian had brought him a present. Every time Sebastian had to go out he would bring Jim something back, being it clothes or a small ‘toy’ and the teen had to admit he loved it, he just felt like it was right being so spoiled.

 He lost himself to his thoughts for a short while and he was only drawn out of his reverie when he was alerted to Sebastian’s arrival by the sound of the front door and he found himself shifting back into position again.

Jim ignored the sticky sensation of his own drying cum on his stomach as he parted his legs as wide as he could while still being comfortable, so the base of the plug would be clearly visible to Sebastian.

“Jim?”

“In here daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you enough how amazing comments and kudos are, come find me on tumblr as mormortrash to bug me to write more!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so first things first, the sheer stress of writing this (I feel kinda pressured to update) is taking it's toll on me so I'm taking break.   
> It might only be a couple of weeks it might be longer, you can come find me on tumblr as [mormortrash](http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/) to see what I'm up to. You can even ask about how I'm getting on with the next chapter but please don't beg/pressure me to write more or it will certainly not help.
> 
> Thank you for keeping up with this though and I hope you enjoy this (bit longer) chapter!

Sebastian was mildly surprised by the tone of Jim’s voice, he sounded almost excited and it had Sebastian more than curious. He dropped the bag he had brought in with him on the kitchen bench, he couldn’t resist buying the t-shirt for Jim as he saw it passing the store, and shucked off his jacket.

He left the jacket and the bag on the kitchen counter before walking through to the bedroom, there was almost a bounce in his step as he was eager to see what Jim had been planning because he was usually planning something.  
As he walked into the room he paused and immediately let out a low hum of appreciation, letting his eyes drag over Jim’s lithe body, taking in the mess on his stomach and licking his lips at the sight of the plug’s base.

“So this is what you have been up to all afternoon baby?” Jim gave him a soft smile and let a coy expression take over his face, he already knew that Sebastian loved it when he over played the shy inexperienced teenager.

Jim thought it was rather… pervy of the man but he had to admit he loved playing the part too, especially when Sebastian roughed him up a bit ‘taking his innocence’ and this time he was finally going to make it go all the way.

 “Yes daddy, I wanted to be all pretty and ready for you.” He softly bit his lower lip and looked up at Sebastian as he gently moved his hips, shifting the plug as he did so, practically inviting Sebastian to take him.

“I want all of you daddy _please._ ” Sebastian exhaled slowly, Jim was such a pretty picture on the bed like that and he did want to take him but he was still insistent on taking it slow. He was just about to protest, tell Jim they should wait longer but he watched as Jim canted his hips and already felt his cock stirring.

“You’ve been such a good boy haven’t you? Giving me a treat like this?” Jim nodded and groaned purely for show as he rolled his hips again,

“Yes, just for you.” This wasn’t entirely true, he only done it because he wanted it but Sebastian didn’t exactly have to know that.  
“I really want you daddy.” Sebastian couldn’t do much more but nod and swallow thickly at the sight of Jim who was now essentially writhing on the bed.

He moved forward and immediately went to kneel between Jim’s legs, still fully clothed as he gripped the base of the plug and tugged it slightly, not enough to pull it out any but certainly enough so Jim would feel it.

“Would you like something else filling that pretty little hole baby?” Jim groaned when he felt the tug and he nodded his head, almost over enthusiastically and widening his eyes at Sebastian.

“Please, I have been ready for so long, I really want it!” Jim arched his back, biting back a smirk at how happy he was that Sebastian was finally giving in and giving Jim what he wanted. Sebastian hummed in response, running his other hand softly over Jim’s thigh as he started to work out the plug slowly. Jim groaned when it was taken out, not too happy with the temporary loss of fullness but eager for more.

“Pass me the lube like a good boy.” Jim was all too happy to oblige and passed the bottle he had been using previously to Sebastian before shameless fluttering his lashes and essentially making eyes at the man.

“How do you want me?” Sebastian licked his lips slowly as he sat back and made a show of pondering the answer to Jim’s question and instead of answering it straight away Sebastian moved and sat on the edge of his bed and started to take his shoes off, his shirt following.

“Well, I think you should get on your hands and knees baby.” Jim almost scrambled to comply and arranged himself so he was on his knees in the centre of the bed, resting on his elbows as he craned his neck to look at Sebastian.

“Like this?”

“Oh just like that.” Sebastian looked at Jim like he was inspecting him, making sure the ‘goods’ were acceptable and it sent a thrill through Jim and he turned his head so he was facing the headboard.

“Come on then Seb, _please_.” Sebastian wanted to torment Jim, he wanted to take his time like he imagined this playing out but the sheer tone of Jim’s voice hand him fumbling to rid himself of his trousers and underwear, letting it drop to the floor before moving behind Jim.

Sebastian placed his hand tenderly between Jim’s shoulders after he had liberally lubricated up the fingers of his right hand, his middle finger circling Jim’s entrance before pressing it in slowly and meeting little resistance.   
With Jim having used the plug there was no real need to start with one finger but he always liked to take his time to Jim’s increasing frustrations.

“ _Sebastian_.” All roles forgotten for a moment Jim’s voice was almost like a warning growl and Sebastian found himself shuddering slightly at the tone before complying with Jim’s warning demand and immediately pushing in another finger.  
Sebastian prepared Jim slowly and carefully, the room being filled with the sounds of Jim’s gasps or quiet demands for more and soon enough Sebastian was positively aching to be within him.

Sebastian had deemed it necessary to work his way up to four fingers making sure Jim was prepared enough to accommodate his size, by now Jim pushing back onto his fingers and needing more, needing Sebastian in him.  
 The man finally moved away, withdrawing his fingers carefully causing Jim to groan at the loss of fullness, giving his own cock a few slow strokes so it took the edge of slight desperation off before placing his hand gently on Jim's hip.   
  
"Turn over, I want to see you." Jim was slightly surprised by the soft touch and he slowly moved until he was lying on his back again, looking up at Sebastian with his legs parted.   
After a long moment he had to close his eyes, Sebastian's gaze was nearly too intense, Jim had never thought anyone could look at another person like that and he didn't know if he liked it.   
  
Instead he flicked his eyes down to where Sebastian was now settling between his legs and bit his lip at the thought of finally being filled _properly_.   
  
"Please, fuck daddy please." Sebastian wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft, using it to line up with Jim, using his other hand to tightly grip Jim's thigh he slowly started to guide his cock into Jim, pressing unhurriedly.   
Sebastian groaned deeply as he felt Jim surround him, the hand on Jim’s thigh tightening as he brought his other up to stroke through Jim’s hair until he was fully seated.

“Oh god Jim, you- fuck.” Sebastian couldn’t even find words, he was temporarily overwhelmed with sensation and for some reason everything felt highly emotionally charged and he had to take a minute to compose himself.

“A-ah Sebastian, please just fucking move.” Jim heard the heavily charged emotion in Sebastian’s words and he was worried with how intense this really was so he hoped his words would distract Sebastian enough to actually get him to move.

He almost swore in relief and a heady combination of a slight burn and an overabundance of pleasure when Sebastian finally moved back and thrust back in deliberately until his thighs were flush with the flesh of Jim’s behind.

Jim was once again rock hard, his own prick starting to bounce against his stomach as Sebastian set up a steady pace while Jim’s hands found purchase on his shoulders so he had something to hold onto.  
Both of them had soon stopped using words, instead the silence being broken by the sound of skin against skin, pants and moans filling the air and the occasional broken syllable of one trying to say the other’s name but simply stuttering into moans again.

Jim ended up having to screw his eyes shut against Sebastian’s intense gaze, he didn’t understand why this was so… _much_. He didn’t understand why Sebastian wanted to wait so long for this and why it had to be some kind of ‘special’.  
Jim didn’t know why all of this was so intense until it suddenly hit him and he hand to moan loud and shudder to hide his realisation, his fingernails digging into Sebastian shoulders to ground himself from the current flow of pleasure and the insight he had suddenly stumbled upon.

Jim’s eyes suddenly opened when he felt Sebastian shift, the man had leaned further forward and wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist so he was holding him as close as possible with Jim’s legs around his waist.

Jim had realised that Sebastian was clearly in very very deep with Jim, he adored the teen and retrospectively it was very clear to Jim that it hadn’t necessarily been a gradual thing. He clung tighter to Sebastian’s shoulders, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Sebastian felt his stomach starting to clench, he groaned deeply as his hips started to stutter, loosing his rhythm slightly but picking up the pace. Jim closed his eyes once more and again his nails bit into Sebastian’s shoulders, marking the man with deep red crescents as his moans turned into desperate gasps.

 _“Please.”_ Jim voice was now a hoarse whisper and he wanted Sebastian to fill him totally and utterly, he dragged his nails down Sebastian’s back leaving angry red scratches and he almost sobbed as Sebastian loosened his grip and slid a hand between them, grasping Jim’s weeping prick.

Jim’s body clenched around Sebastian when his cock was grasped, drawing a deep guttural moan from Sebastian as his length was surrounded and squeezed by inner muscle while his thrusts now because sloppy and his body very nearly glistened with the sheen of sweat covering his skin.

Jim felt too hot, like he was burning, yes this was more than what he wanted but it was at the same time too much and he clutched to Sebastian for dear life and simply didn’t have the brain power to warm Sebastian before he was covering the man’s hand with his release.  
He didn’t know if he shouted Sebastian’s name or simply screamed but he felt drained as soon as his orgasm had racked his body but he was still being thrust into, he was still being used as Sebastian chased his own orgasm and the thought made him moan despite how much he needed it to stop.

By the time Sebastian’s final shuddering thrust Jim was almost sobbing as he was filled with Sebastian’s release and a repeated mantra of the teens name fell from Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian all but collapsed on top of Jim, who was still shuddering and after a minute of silence broke by heavy breaths the teen pushed at his shoulders.

“Please get off.” He hated how weak and shaky his voice sounded and he kept shoving at Sebastian until he finally moved and Jim immediately got up, trying to steady his shaky legs as he went immediately to the shower.

Sebastian naturally wanted to get up and follow Jim but he could tell something was off, he could tell Jim needed to be alone and he may have known why.

He of course wanted it to be something amazing for Jim, their first time and he knew it was Jim’s first time but that seemed overly intense and Sebastian knew there was something more, for him at least and Jim had noticed that.

It would certainly do no good to push the issue now; he knew Jim could be relatively temperamental from now living with him and he needed to let him cool first. Sebastian covered his eyes with his forearm and sighed deeply, what the fuck had really just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so after a small break I'm back and here is the next chapter. It's a short one but it was the best way to split it! I am already working on the next chapter, thank you for sticking with me and I hope you continue to enjoy :)

That evening Jim had eventually come out the shower wrapped in a large towel, pointedly ignoring Sebastian, before heading straight through to the living room and curling up on the sofa. Sebastian had left him to cool off as Sebastian got himself cleaned up, pulling on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before following Jim.

Sebastian stopped a couple of metres from the sofa and stood slightly awkwardly, he didn’t really know how to proceed. They had both got what they wanted hadn't they? But something had gone _wrong_ , or at least in Jim’s eyes it had.

“Can I sit?” He shouldn’t really be asking permission to sit in his own home but he wanted to give Jim some modicum of control, he wanted him to feel comfortable so he waited for a response before he moved further into the room.

Instead of getting anything vocal he only got a small nod, watching as Jim’s damp hair fell around his face. Sebastian moved forward and sat near Jim but not touching him, he was still confused as to what was going on.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk but can I at least touch you.” It was probably logical of him to assume Jim felt overwhelmed by what he felt earlier, especially if he felt half of what Sebastian felt because even he had to admit it was intense.

Jim nodded again, he seemed like he was distant, not quite wanting to think about what had happened and Sebastian didn’t want to make it any worse but he needed to hold Jim to comfort both the teen and himself.  
When he had the go ahead from Jim he reached over and pulled Jim into his lap, pulling him to his chest, he stroked Jim’s shoulders and hummed quietly, sitting there for a good few minutes until Jim started to relax against him.

“What happened?” He kept his voice low and soft as he spoke and Jim suddenly looked up at him, his gaze surprisingly sharp as he all but glared at Sebastian.

“What happened is… well you fucking happened.” Jim huffed slightly as he thought before forming his words, trying to explain what he meant.

“I-That wasn’t what I wanted. In a way it was, I wanted sex. I wanted you to have me, and fuck it felt amazing but you turned it into something else and I didn’t want that. It was too much.”

Sebastian simply didn’t know how to respond, he had wanted to take it slow and Jim had half forced his hand, it simply couldn’t be helped that they had ended up having sex before any underlying emotions could have been considered and thought about, particularly in Sebastian’s case.  
He truly cared about the boy, he just never realised how deep that care ran until a couple of hours ago and due to the lack of exploration and communication, a heavy tension was hanging in the air.

“I think we should have probably talked about it first, I…” Sebastian took a deep breath, frowning at himself as he tried to figure out what to say next.  
“I care very deeply for you; I never expected that to happen as quickly as it did. Well I never really expected it to happen at all and it took me by surprise. How I… reacted to the situation, it was hard to stop myself. It’s why I wanted to wait, I knew, I knew it had to be slow because something like that may have happened.”

Jim’s brow furrowed, sometimes he genuinely forgot Sebastian did care about him because he wanted too, he forgot that it wasn’t an act because it was something he was so used to. People being nice when they got something in return, but Sebastian, even when he got him a gift of any sort he didn’t even expect a kiss.

“But you could have refused me?” Sebastian let out a small breathy laugh at this, shaking his head slightly as he squeezed his arms gently around Jim and he leaned forward to kiss the top of Jim’s head.

“Do you really think I could ever refuse you?” Jim looked up at him, eyes wide and unblinking and the real reality of those words started to sink in. He really did have Sebastian in the palm of his hand, granted at the moment Jim was still sifting through his thoughts and trying to reorder them around what had happened earlier, but he knew he truly had this man in his grasp.

“No I don’t think you could.” He now smiled up at Sebastian, finally truly relaxing in the man’s grasp and rested his head against his chest. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes; humming in contentment now he realised Sebastian wasn’t going to push him to talk about how he found the situation himself, also content in the knowledge that he really owned the man he was now resting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come find me on tumblr!](http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/) Comments and kudos also mean a lot!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so we hit the penultimate chapter. Thank you for sticking with me and putting up with the fact I am terrible at updating and I really really hope you enjoy!

They both eventually settled into something vaguely resembling a steady relationship after ‘what happened’ though Jim is completely aware it remains terribly one sided, advantageously so on his part. He became used to this living arrangement he had to admit, it was still so much more than he had ever had but now he was definitely used to it.   
  
However, after the slight tension had settled after their slightly... Emotionally charged conversation and night they had had a few weeks previous, there was once again tension in the air. This time it was mostly on Jim's part, well Jim was the one who was who was currently having a problem.   
  
He simply wasn't being spoiled as much as he had been previously, it felt as if it had tapered off for him even though it seemed Sebastian was getting _everything_ from him (of course he enjoyed it too, but that was beside the point).   
Naturally Jim considered ‘everything’ to simply be the pleasure of his company and the use of his body but Sebastian now seemed to think that he was giving out of his own free will but oh Jim was still expecting to be spoilt just as much.  
  
Of course he could simply withhold from Sebastian and demand what he wanted but he did also want Sebastian, he just wanted completely and he would always remember the way Sebastian had told him he simply could never refuse Jim but evidently it wasn’t enough.

Other people would perhaps consider their ~~relationship~~ arrangement being slightly extreme in some aspects; the extent the daddy kink went to for example, was certainly not suited for everyone. He favoured being called Sebastian's good little boy, he loved knowing Sebastian's entire focus was on him and he was being spoilt with touches when he behaved for his daddy, oh how he even loved the punishments when he was naughty. It was what Jim wanted so he was happy to receive it but it seemed to be in Jim’s nature to want more.   
  
Despite how grateful he was for Sebastian giving him so much, even just the very decent place to live his insatiable nature got the better of him and he decided he definitely wanted more and Jim was getting _bored_.  
He was getting bored with giving Sebastian more than he was receiving, uncaring about how spoilt he sounded since he thought he deserved it all and more anyway. He was starting to get restless, annoyed with the same things over and over and he wanted to explore now that he had graduated with of course no less than a first in mathematics.   
  
Sebastian had given Jim what he needed while he was at university and he really was thankful (how thankful he was surprised even himself) but now Jim wanted to know what it was like to own wealth like this for himself and himself alone.  
To make his own way and get his _own_ money, money he could use for whatever he wished because it would be _his._ He could buy anything he wanted, have an apartment even better than this and he wouldn’t have to give anything in return he could even find a little pet of his own to spoil, the though made him laugh and he looked around their bedroom for a few long moments just thinking about what he could have.

 

Then he decided he was going to get it. Jim was going to get what he wanted and _nothing_ would stop him.

~

  
Sebastian had finally let himself relax once more after they had at least sorted out their… problem, well not so much sorted it but it was swept under the rug and things had settled again. Sebastian did need a bit of reassurance after what happened but Jim seemed to get right back into the swing of things and fuck he had to admit the sex was fantastic, though it was never remotely slow unless he was teasing Jim to the point of tears.

That seemed to be Jim’s condition for things returning to normalcy, that they never ‘made love’. Sebastian scoffed at the turn of phrase, it sounded so cheesy but, well that was the problem.

 

He loved Jim. He loved Jim when he was being a brat, he loved Jim when he thought of the struggling student who barely had enough to get by, and he loved Jim when he screamed about how Sebastian had bought the wrong kind of tea and when he screamed because Sebastian was buried deep inside him.

  
Sebastian had been holding back of course, not wanting to lose Jim over something he obviously didn’t want, well not just yet hopefully but since Jim had graduated, his own little genius, he needed to tell him. He needed to let him know, it was eating at him and Sebastian couldn’t hold it back any longer so he endeavoured to tell him this evening.

 

He went shopping in the afternoon, making sure to buy everything he would need, the ingredients for Jim’s favourite meal, his favourite ice-cream for later and even those ridiculous sweets he loved so much.  
Sebastian smiled when he eventually had everything set out on the table, bowls on the side ready for the ice-cream after they had finished their meal that he had just put down on the table before pulling Jim’s chair out.

 

“Jim, dinner!” He heard an irritated huff since Jim had been disturbed doing…w ell whatever it was he was doing, reading most likely and he gave a fond smile as he gestured to the table.   
Jim looked over Sebastian and down at the food, his mouth water slightly at the sight of the food as he sat down before looking over to Sebastian and narrowing his eyes.

 

“What’s all this about? You’re up to something.” Jim narrowed his eyes again before picking up his fork and starting to pick at his food. Even if it was his favourite he had a habit of picking, pulling it apart and eating slowly as if he was examining every piece while he waited for Sebastian’s reply.

 

“Can I not just treat you?” Sebastian grinned before tucking into his own food, feeding his healthy appetite while Jim picked and he simply didn’t know if he could hold it in for the entirety of the meal and he fidgeted slightly.   
He was acting like he was going to propose or something as equally ridiculous when he was only going to tell Jim how he truly felt.

Jim watched as Sebastian shifted in his chair, it was rare he was focused on anything but food at the dinner table, apart from that time Jim finished his breakfast and decided to bring Sebastian off under the table while the man finished his.   
Jim himself was calm, knowing what was going to happen. He didn’t know how the man would react of course but he knew what he wanted so he had no reservations and he continued to calmly pick at his dinner, letting out an irritated huff when he saw Sebastian fidgeting and staring at him.

 

“What is it? You’re annoying me. Tell me what you want to say and I will tell you what I wanted to say, I can’t stand anymore of that annoying fidgeting.” Sebastian smiled at Jim impatience and he put down his knife and fork, he may as well just say it and his smile brightened.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

~

 

The second day, Sebastian started to realise that Jim might actually be serious but he brushed it off. The Second week he realised that Jim might never contact him again. The second month, Sebastian stopped trying to contact Jim, and the second year he finally decided to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come find me on tumblr!](http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/)


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's all over! It's been so fun (and difficult and frustrating) to write and I'm glad at least a few people have enjoyed it. Thank you for reading my daft little fic!

Sebastian had just settled down to finish writing up something on his laptop when there was a knock at the door and he practically jumped up, he was expecting a delivery and a smile spread across his face as he walked over to the door, already planning how he would try out his new purchase.   
He opened the door perhaps too quickly before trying to compose himself, not wanting to freak out the postman but he soon froze and visibly paled at the sight on the other side of the threshold.   
  
Seven years had done little to change him, the same big dark eyes, the same pale skin with hardly a single blemish marring it and dark hair and it was very much like seeing a ghost apart from the premature lines developing at the corner of his eyes giving him away.   
  
"J-Jim?" Sebastian could barely comprehend what he was seeing, he never thought he would see Jim again and here he was right in front of him but it all felt so _wrong._ He was flooded with a rush of forgotten love, relief and anger at the same time, his mind being shot into overdrive by the appearance of the man. Soon enough a grin took over Jim's face at the stutter in his name and the sight of Sebastian’s composure cracking but it seemed... Cold.  
  
"Oh Sebastian. Did you miss me... _Daddy_?" He almost hissed the last word and Sebastian nearly flinched at the tone before he took a breath to compose himself, the shock still present still reeling from the sudden disappearance never mind sudden reappearance.   
  
"What are you doing here? Why now? Why after so long?" Jim opened his mouth to reply but his brow immediately furrowed and Sebastian couldn't tell if it was in anger or distaste, then he realised it was because he heard footsteps coming from within Sebastian's flat before a voice was calling out to him and Sebastian’s stomach flipped.   
  
"Who is it love?" Sebastian froze as Jim looked directly at him and narrowed his eyes, he felt like prey, pinned by Jim’s intense gaze, and as soon as Jim hissed out a response he felt like there was definitely no chance of escape.   
  
"Who. Is. _That_?" 

 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again and [come find me on tumblr"](http://mormortrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
